Nymphadora Tonks, 25 ans d'une vie trop courte
by Wingsoflibertyx
Summary: On connaît tous Tonks, cette jeune Auror aux cheveux roses vifs qui tombe amoureuse de Remus Lupin. Mais qu'en est-il de sa vie, de son passé ? Puisqu'on en sait bien trop peu à ce propos, je vous propose de vous plonger dans le passé de Nymphadora Tonks, de sa naissance à sa mort, en passant par sa scolarité, son entraînement, et sa rencontre avec Remus Lupin.
1. Prologue : 1973, naissance d

**Prologue : 1973**

L'homme avançait d'un pas pressé dans les couloirs de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste, il tenait dans sa main droite un bouquet de fleurs et dans l'autre main, un ourson en peluche rose. Il affichait un sourire radieux et avait un visage fier quand il croisait les autres sorciers dans les couloirs.

En effet, Ted Tonks avait de quoi sourire car sa femme avait donné naissance dans la nuit à une magnifique petite fille. Ce matin, il était revenu dans le petit cottage où il habitait avec sa femme pour prendre quelques affaires de celle-ci ainsi que des habits pour le bébé. Les jeunes parents n'avaient pas encore donné de prénoms à la ravissante petite fille qui était née, mais il avait été convenu au retour de Ted de décider de ce fameux prénom.

Ted arriva devant la chambre où les Médicomages avaient installés les deux femmes de sa vie. Andromeda était sur le lit, tenant dans les bras le nourrisson. Elle semblait épuisée mais le bonheur sur son visage se voyait bien plus que la fatigue. Son mari resta dans l'embrasure de la porte, la contemplant avec un sourire. La jeune femme releva la tête et offrit à son mari, son plus beau sourire. Les cheveux du bébé prirent une couleur rose, ce qui fit sourire les deux jeunes parents.

En effet, les Médicomages leur avait annonçé quelques minutes après la naissance que leur fille possédait un don très rare : elle était Métamorphomage et pouvait donc changer son apparence à sa guise. La petite avait changé la couleur de ses cheveux initialement brun en roux environ cinq minutes après sa naissance. Le couple Tonks était très fier, leur fille était donc unique.

« -Oh Ted... Ce n'était pas la peine de m'acheter des fleurs ! Dit Andromeda en remarquant le bouquet qu'il tenait à la main.

-Je me devais de récompenser la femme de ma vie qui m'a donné une ravissante fille, répondit-il »

L'homme sourit et s'avança vers sa femme et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur le front. Puis il fit apparaître un vase grâce à sa baguette magique et y déposa les fleurs.

« - Tu veux la prendre ? Demanda la jeune maman en lui tendant le bébé.

Ted acquiesca et prit délicatement la petite fille dans ses bras et la regarda avec toute la tendresse du monde. Il était tellement heureux en regardant cette petite bouille.

« - Nous devrions lui donner un prénom à cette princesse tu ne penses pas ? Dit Ted à Andromeda

-J'y ai réflechi... Elle a la beauté d'une nymphe et elle est un véritable cadeau pour nous deux alors que dis-tu de Nymphadora ? »

L'homme sourit, il trouvait ce prénom absolument magnifique et le trouvait digne de sa fille.

« - Bienvenue dans ce monde Nymphadora Tonks, tu seras toujours ma petite fée... dit Ted Tonks dans un murmure tendre. »


	2. Chapitre 1 : la rencontre

**Chapitre 1 : 1974**

Le jeune Sirius Black arriva enfin devant la demeure de sa cousine. Le jeune homme âgé de quatorze ans avait menti à ses parents sur la raison de sa sortie, il avait prétexté une sortie avec so meilleur ami James Potter, or, il avait été invité par sa cousine Andromeda à rencontrer sa petite cousine Nymphadora. Le jeune Black était pressé, depuis que sa cousine avait fui il ne l'avai pas revu et celle-ci étant reniée de la famille, il était très difficile de lui parler ou de lui écrire. Heureusement, à Poudlard, ils pouvaient correspondre sans que sa famille ne le sache.

Sirius arriva devant le portillon du petit cottage, il l'ouvrit et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée où il frappa d'une manière énergique montrant l'empressement du jeune homme à voir ses cousines ainsi que Ted Tonks. Ce fut d'ailleurs ce dernier qui lui ouvrit la porte, il l'aceuillit avec un sourire chaleureux, Sirius aimait beaucoup Ted. Pour lui, Andromeda n'aurait pas pu rêver meilleur mari, et en plus il était né-moldu.

« - Cela faisant un moment Ted, comment ça va ? Commança Sirius

-Tout va pour le mieux, j'ai une femme parfaite et une fille magnifique, Dromeda est en train de l'habiller, c'est super que tu aies pu venir ! Répondit Ted enthousiaste.

-Je suis impatient de rencontrer ma petite cousine !

-Je vais prendre le relais de Dromeda, comme ça elle va venir te voir »

Ted disparut dans l'escalier, on entendait à l'étage les babillements d'un bambin. Quelques secondes plus tard, Andromeda descendit les escaliers et étreignit son cousin dans les bras.

« - Sirius, tu as grandi en deux ans c'est fou !

-Mais encore heureux chère cousine, toi tu rayonnes de bonheur et ça fait plaisir a voir, répondit l'adolescent avec un sourire.

-C'est si bon de te voir, mais comment tu as fait ? Tante Walburga t'a laissé sortir ?

-Eh bien je lui ai dit que je sortais avec James Potter, elle ne l'aime pas beaucoup mais comme il est un Sang Pur elle a accepté, tu te doutes bien qu'elle ne m'aurait pas laissé venir te voir aussi facilement... répondit Sirius un peu gêné.

-Je sais bien, j'imagine qu'elle ne me porte plus dans son cœur... Enfin elle ne m'a jamais aimé de toute façon. »

La jeune femme soupira et le visage sévère de sa tante lui revint en mémoire, elle ne la regrettait pas du tout. En revanche, elle voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé après son départ de la maison, il y'a maintenant deux ans. Sirius sembla deviner ses pensées :

« - Pose tes questions Andy tu en meurs d'envie...

-Comment ont réagi mes parents après mon départ ? Demanda Andromeda.

\- Mal, ils ne parlent pas de toi, même chez moi prononcer ton nom est interdit. D'ailleurs je suis désolé de t'annoncer que ma tante Druella est en mauvaise santé... avoua Sirius, peiné pour sa cousine. »

Andromeda sentit son cœur se serrer, ses parents n'avaient jamais approuvé son amour pour Ted mais elle ne pouvait s'emêcher de se sentir triste pour sa mère, car après tout elle était sa mère. Elle reprit :

« - Et mes sœurs ?

-Cissy va bien, je la croise à Poudlard, mais je ne lui parle pas, en revanche je sais que les pourparlers de mariage ont aboutit, elle va épouser Lucius Malfoy. Et quant à Bella, son comportement fait peur, elle montre un soutien affirmé envers Voldemort. »

Ce nom la fit frissoner, cela lui faisait peur, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour ses sœurs, même si elle et Bellatrix n'avaient jamais été très proches. En revanche pour Narcissa c'était différent, elle n'espérait que son bonheur, Malfoy n'avait pas intêret à lui faire du mal. Les deux cousins étaient silencieux, mais on entendit du bruit du côté de l'escalier. Ted était maintenant en train de descendre, il tenait la main d'une petite fille qui descendait prudemment les marches. Sauf qu'arrivée à la dernière elle trébucha mais heureusement, son père la tenait bien.

« -Boum ! Dit-elle en riant. »

La petite avait des cheveux roses, elle portait une petite salopette qui la rendait vraiment très mignonne. Andromeda sourit et prit sa fille dans ses bras, qu'elle était adorable ! La jeune femme se tourna ensuite vers Sirius, le bambin dans ses bras.

« - Sirius, je te présente notre adorable fille, Nymphadora Tonks, ma poupée je te présente ton cousin Sirius !

-Syus ? Dit la petite Nymphadora en regardant l'étranger.

-N'est-elle pas à croquer ? Dit Ted rempli de fierté pour sa petite fille. »

Sirius rit à la remarque de Ted et concentra son regard envers sa petite cousine. Il trouvait également cette petite fille à croquer, il fut surpris en voyant ses cheveux changer de couleur pour devenir vert, c'est vrai qu'Andy lui avait dit les talents de sa fille dans une lettre.

« - Tu veux la prendre ? demanda soudain Andromeda.

-Q-quoi ? Oh je ne sais pas si... J'ai peur de la faire tomber... répondit Sirius, partagé entre l'envie de prendre Nymphadora dans ses bras et également la panique.

-Nous sommes là, il ne peut rien lui arriver, lui répondit Ted avec un sourire rassurant, et puis nous te faisons confiance.

-D'accord... »

Andromeda sourit puis s'avança vers son cousin et tendait la petite Nymphadora, Sirius attrapa sa petite cousine et avec l'aide d'Andromeda, la tint correctement dans ses bras. La petite fille était toute calme, elle regardait Sirius avec des grands yeux. Après quelques instants, elle lui fit de grands sourires adorables. Sirius était complètement charmé par le bambin, sa petite cousine était si mignonne. En la regardant, il se jura d'être là pour elle, de toujours la protéger, il ne voulait voir que des sourires apparaître sur sa jolie frimousse. Nymphadora elle semblait déjà adorer le jeune homme, elle n'arrêtait pas de lui faire de grands sourire, elle avait même changé sa couleur de cheveux pour qu'ils soient comme lui, enfin la petite de manière spontanée, embrassa la joue de Sirius. Oh bien sur, à son âge elle ne savait pas faire de vrais baisers, alors elle lui avait simplement bavé sur la joue.

« - On dirait que vous vous entendez à merveille c'est magnifique ! Déclara Andromeda, joyeuse.

-Elle est adorable cette petite puce, dit Sirius avec tendresse tout en berçant la petite fille dans ses bras. »

Andromeda les regardait et avait l'air tout d'un coup préocuppé, Sirius était le seul membre de sa famille au courant de cette naissance, et cela l'attristait fortement.

« -Sirius, dis le à Cissy je t'en prie... Seulement à Cissy, pour l'instant. Et si tu le peux à ma mère, déclara soudain Andromeda d'un air grave.

-Je ferais tout ce que tu me demandes, j'essayerais de prendre ma chère tante à part la prochaine fois que je la verrais.

-Merci Sirius... dit Andromeda dans un souffle. »

Sirius se mit à rire quand Nymphadora commençait à lui tirer les cheveux avec un rire angélique.

« - Elle est très vivace cette petite! Déclara le Gryffondor.

-Oh et il faut la voir au sol, elle ne marche que depuis quelques semaines et pourtant elle court déjà partout, commença Ted.

-Et elle tombe partout aussi... soupira Andromeda.

-Oui mais elle est tellement mignonne ! Acheva Ted. »

Les trois rièrent, ainsi que la petite fille. Sirius décida de la poser au sol, voulant la voir gambader librement. Cette dernière ne se fit pas prier et commença à courir vers ses jouets, seulement elle se prit les pieds dans le tapis et tomba. Le premier réflexe de Ted fut de courir vers sa petite princesse, mais elle fut bien plus rapide à se relever, voulant jouer avec ses jouets. Sirius sourit en voyant cela, il se promit de venir voir plus souvent la charmante petite famille des Tonks.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Babysitting

1978 : Babysitting

Nymphadora maintenant âgée de cinq ans sautillait d'impatience, la petite fille semblait attendre patiemment quelque chose, ou plutôt, quelqu'un. Andromeda ne supportant pas l'impatience de sa fille, et qui était en train de se pomponner décida de la sermonner un petit peu :

« -Cesse donc de t'agiter, Dora, il va arriver d'une seconde à l'autre !

-Oui mais quand ? Il va venir hein dis maman ? S'il ne vient pas je serais toute triste… dit Dora, avec une moue boudeuse sur le visage. »

Andromeda n'eut pas le temps de répondre à sa fille que quelqu'un toqua à la porte d'entrée. Nymphadora elle, se précipita au rez-de-chaussée, en ayant loupé la dernière marche de l'escalier mais elle commençait à en avoir l'habitude.

« -C'est lui j'en suis sûre ! »

Ted était en train de lire dans le salon, ayant entendu lui aussi la porte il se dirigea vers l'entrée, et fut attendri par l'enthousiasme de sa fille à recevoir cet invité. Ted ouvrit la porte, laissant apparaître Sirius Black. A la vue de son cousin, Dora lui sauta dans les bras avec un enthousiasme non caché, la réaction de Sirius fut d'abord de rattraper la petite, puis de rire en la serrant fort dans ses bras.

« -En voilà une qui est contente de me voir ! dit le jeune homme.

-Sirius ! Je suis trop trop contente que tu me garde ce soir ! »

Andromeda apparut alors dans la pièce, élégamment vêtue, tout comme son mari d'ailleurs. Le couple s'était autorisé une sortie ce soir, entre amoureux, n'ayant pas beaucoup de famille, les parents de Ted étant décédés il y'a peu, ils avaient fait appel à Sirius. Ce dernier avait accepté sans hésiter, il venait tout juste de passer ses ASPICs et était très heureux de passer un peu de temps avec sa petite Nymphadora. Oui, Sirius adorait sa cousine, elle avait été une bouffée d'air frais quand il se sentait oppressé par sa famille, elle savait lui redonner le sourire. Maintenait, il avait fui la maison familiale et depuis ces deux dernières années, il pouvait voir bien plus souvent la famille Tonks.

« -Tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour le dîner dans le placard… Tu es sûr que tout ira bien ? demanda Andromeda qui savait pertinemment le tempérament de sa fille.

-Dromeda, tout ira bien, j'ai confiance en Sirius moi, répondit Ted.

-Je serais très sage maman promis juré craché ! acheva Dora. »

Les deux parents rirent, leur fille pouvait tout à fait être sage et très active à la fois, mais Sirius étant une tête brulée lui-même, la soirée devrait bien se passer.

« -Nous allons vous laisser alors, dit Andromeda en déposant un baiser sur la joue de Nymphadora.

-Bonne soirée Andie, dit Sirius avec un sourire. »

Ted aussi embrassa fille et suivit son épouse en dehors de la maison. Une fois seuls, Sirius déposa sa cousine sur le sol.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? demanda-t-il.

-Plein plein de chose, jouer à la poupée, du coloriage…

-Je pense qu'on va manger déjà, dit Sirius avec un rire, joue un peu dans le salon en attendant si tu veux. »

Elle ne se fit pas prier et alla se poser au milieu du salon avec ses poupées et ses peluches. Pendant ce temps-là, Black entreprit du mieux qu'il pouvait la préparation du dîner pour eux deux. Tout en cuisinant, il regardait Dora jouer. La jeune enfant mettait beaucoup d'énergie dans son jeu, on aurait dit qu'elle s'y croyait vraiment. Elle faisait parler ses poupées, courait à travers toute la pièce et sautait même sur le canapé. Sirius dut même intervenir pour lui dire de se calmer un peu, Nymphadora bouda un peu mais se résigna à être un peu plus calme. Ils se mirent à table dans les quelques minutes qui suivirent.

« -Dis c'est vrai que tu as été à Poudlard ? commença Dora, curieuse.

-Comme tous les enfants sorciers de ce pays oui !

-Et Poudlard c'est comment ? poursuivit-elle, avide d'en savoir plus.

-Un endroit merveilleux. »

Voyant sa cousine suspendue à ses lèvres, il détailla un peu plus.

« -Poudlard c'est un énorme château, il y'a de grands sorciers en tant que professeur, la nourriture est très bonne, les cours géniaux, et on ne s'ennuie à Poudlard !

-J'ai hâte d'y aller… Maman dit qu'il faut avoir onze ans pour y aller… fit la petite avec une moue boudeuse.

-Et elle a raison, ton tour viendra ne t'en fais pas !

-Tu as des amis à Poudlard ?

-Oui, ils s'appellent James, Remus et Peter, je les adore ! dit-il avec le sourire. »

La petite le regardait avec de grands yeux ébahis depuis le début de leur conversation sur Poudlard. Alors Sirius continua son récit, il parlait de ses amis, de leurs bêtises, et à chaque fois elle riait.

« -Moi maman elle me gronde quand je fais des bêtises, on te gronde pas à Poudlard ? demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

-Et bien à vrai dire, oui on me gronde, la directrice de ma maison n'est pas une femme très tendre… rétorqua-t-il avec un rire en pensant au professeur McGonagall.

-Tu es à Gryffondor c'est ça ? Maman elle a été à Serpentard mais n'en parle pas jamais, mais papa il dit que Poufsouffle c'est la meilleure maison je veux trop y aller !

-On verra bien ou tu seras répartie… »

Nymphadora posa encore des questions à Sirius du style : « Le manger il est bon ? » « C'est vrai que le château est immense ? ». On voyait bien dans les yeux de la fillette qu'elle voyait en son cousin un véritable héros. Sirius, le remarquant, décida de lui confier son secret.

« -Est-ce que tu veux savoir quelque chose que seuls mes amis savent ?

-Oui ! »

Alors, Sirius se métamorphosa en chien et vit le regard de sa cousine émerveillée. Elle alla vite auprès du chien et sautillait partout.

« -Trop génial trop génial ! »

Sirius reprit sa forme initiale et rit en voyant la petite sauter partout, il la prit dans ses bras et lui fit un câlin.

« -Tu me jures que tu ne le diras à personne ?

-Promis juré craché ! »

Joignant la parole au geste, elle cracha un postillon imaginaire au sol, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire Sirius.

« -Tu veut jouer à quelque chose en particulier ? demanda enfin Sirius.

-Aux gendarmes et aux voleurs !

-Ah… Et ça se joue comment ? »

Elle lui expliqua le jeu.

Une heure plus tard lorsque Ted et Andromeda entrèrent dans la maison, c'est un Sirius attaché à la rambarde de l'escalier par une corde à sauter qu'ils trouvèrent. Allongée sur la première marche de l'escalier, Dora s'était assoupie, elle avait été tellement têtue qu'elle n'avait pas détaché son cousin. Ted rit, alors que sa femme se précipita pour libérer Sirius. Ce dernier regarda avec tendresse sa cousine endormie, et le sourire innocent qu'elle avait sur son visage il espérait qu'il resterait toujours là, et qu'elle serait toujours sa petite Nymphadora, joueuse et souriante.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Un Halloween marquant

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous nous voici avec la suite et avec un épisode un peu triste malheureusement…

Je vais aussi répondre à une review qui m'a été laisse de « fan de twilight » : Merci beaucoup à toi je suis contente que l'idée plaise !

Chapitre 3 : 1981, Un Halloween marquant

Le temps était aux citrouilles dans les rues, ainsi qu'aux fausses toiles d'araignées et autres décorations effrayantes. Mais chez les sorciers d'Angleterre, le temps était maussade. C'était la guerre, Lord Voldemort terrorisait tout le monde, lui ainsi que ses Mangemorts.

C'est pour cette raison que la jeune Nymphadora Tonks, âgée de huit ans, ne put fêter Halloween comme les autres enfants, ses parents voulaient ne lui faire courir aucun risque et la laissait enfermé à la maison. Une situation dure pour la petite qui adorait sortir à l'extérieur. Mais elle ne passerait pas un Halloween déprimant. Loin de là, Sirius avait promis de passer la soirée avec elle, Ted et Andromeda avaient réussis à s'organiser une sortie. Mais pour plus de prudence ils sortaient sous Polynectar.

Sirius était arrivé sous les coups de 19h, sa petite cousine l'avait bien sur accueillie en lui sautant dans les bras, comme elle le faisait d'habitude.

« -Je suis contente ! Passer Halloween avec toi c'est encore mieux que faire le porte à porte !

-Tu n'as pas peur que je te raconte des histoires de sorcières ou de loup garous effrayantes ? lui répondit le jeune homme dans un rire.

-J'ai peur de rien moi m'sieur ! »

Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire, édenté certes, mais très beau sourire. Elle l'embrassa même sur la joue et monta au premier étage pour enfiler son premier costume de la soirée, elle lui avait promis dans sa dernière lettre de lui montrer pleins de costumes. Depuis que Nymphadora savait lire et écrire, c'était un réel plaisir pour Sirius de correspondre avec elle tant ses lettres étaient une bouffée de bonheur dans ce monde en guerre. Elle redescendit au bout de quelques minutes, dans un costume de sorcière de couleur rose, elle avait aussi assorti ses cheveux aux costumes. Sirius rit quand il la vit trébucher et l'aida à se relever.

« -Ne te moque pas de moi ! dit Nymphadora, vexée.

-Mais je ne me moque pas, lui répondit l'Animagus.

-Il est beau mon costume ? demanda-t-elle en passant du coq à l'âne.

-Magnifique ! Tu es très effrayante… »

Après cela, elle lui fit un défilé de ses plus beaux costumes d'Halloween. Toutes les cinq minutes elle redescendait avec un autre costume. Elle s'était changée en vampire, en épouvantail, en petit diable et il 'aida même à faire un costume de momie avec du papier toilette, ça leur a valu un fou rire incroyable sur la réalisation de ce costume. Et puis, à chaque costume Nymphadora changeait de tête, ses transformations n'étaient pas encore d'une précision parfaite mais Sirius devait avouer que c'était très ressemblant.

Sirius savait que sa cousine était très affectée de cette vie d'isolement qu'elle menait depuis plusieurs mois, cela agacerait n'importe qui, il pensait notamment à ses amis Lily et James Potter, ce dernier ne supportant pas le fait de rester cloîtré. Mais malgré tout cela, Nymphadora continuait d'être celle qu'elle était, une gamine pleine de vie, avec un sourire innocent en permanence sur son visage. Sirius enviait même son innocence, elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait dehors, ne savait rien des pauvres familles massacrées, elle continuait de vivre comme elle le faisait d'habitude. Sirius adorait sa cousine et espérait que personne ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Dora qui avait besoin d'une pause s'installa sur des poufs devant la cheminée avec Sirius, pour pouvoir manger des bonbons.

« -Maman dit que manger trop de sucreries ce n'est pas bon pour la santé, commença la jeune fille avec un rire.

-Oui mais c'est Halloween, alors on fait une entorse à la règle ! »

Sirius la regardait avec tendresse puis eut envie de lui poser une question :

« -Dis-moi Dora, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire plus tard ?

-Auror. »

Sa réponse le choqua. De la part d'une si jeune sorcière, il s'attendait à une réponse du style « joueuse de Quiddicth » ou bien « chanteuse » mais Auror, ça il ne s'y attendait.

« -Tu sais ce qu'est un Auror toi ? demanda-t-il avec une curiosité soudaine.

-Oui, à la radio l'autre jour il y'avait un monsieur qui parlait de ce métier, il avait une voix qui fait peur et on aurait qu'il aboyait plutôt, mais il a dit qu'un Auror devait protéger le monde des Sorciers et qu'il devait toujours aider son prochain, que c'était difficile et dangereux… »

Sirius sourit, il savait bien de qui Dora parlait, puisqu'il était également un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix tout comme lui.

« -Je te souhaite d'y arriver, dit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Hé ! »

Elle explosa de rire, elle avait un rire assez particulier mais assez adorable, entendre rire Nymphadora faisait oublier tous ces malheurs à Sirius. De son côté Sirius eut une impression assez étrange dans son cœur, comme une douleur qui lui prit d'un coup. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment mais essaya de ne rien laisser voir sur son visage.

Nymphadora regarda son cousin toujours en souriant. L'avoir ici ce soir était un réel bonheur car avec la guerre ils ne se voyaient pas beaucoup. La jeune enfant n'était pas dupe, ses parents lui cachaient les choses mais elle savait ce qui se passait dehors, que le monde n'était plus sûr, que des Moldus se faisaient massacrer et que des sorciers mourraient. Nymphadora n'avait certes que huit ans mais elle savait lire la Gazette du Sorcier et aussi où les parents cachaient ce journal.

« -Dis Sirius, comment va le petit… Harry c'est bien ça ? Il est trop mignon sur la photo que tu m'as envoyé !

-Harry ? Oh il va bien tu sais, il est très mignon tu as raison. »

Parler de son filleul fit sourire le jeune Black jusqu'aux oreilles, mais ce sentiment ne le quittait pas, il se passait quelque chose il le savait. Peut-être devenait-il paranoïaque comme Maugrey ?

« -Siriuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus, papa a branché le poste de télévision, tu veux qu'on regarde un film ? demanda-t-elle avec des yeux adorables.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Tu vas chercher du pop corrrrrrn ? »

Sirius rit puis se leva du pouf pour aller à la cuisine. Il se servit un verre d'eau pour calmer ce pressentiment. Mais la lumière de la cuisine s'assombrit et un Patronus en forme de phénix entra dans la pièce. C'était Dumbledore.

« James et Lily sont morts. Harry a survécu. Voldemort n'est plus. »

Sirius resta immobile de longues minutes. Il ne voulait pas y croire, ça ne pouvait pas être possible, James mort ? Il laissa échapper un sanglot, son meilleur ami était mort, et son fils était orphelin. Il sentait une partie de son cœur qui était partie avec James Potter. Il avait du mal à respirer, il se sentait mal, son monde s'écroulait lentement autour de lui. Comment c'était possible ? Ils étaient pourtant bien cachés… Puis il comprit, Peter. Peter les avait trahis, c'était la seule explication possible. Un immense sentiment de colère l'envahit, et dire qu'il le pensait être un ami fiable… C'était de sa faute… Il aurait dû être le Gardien du Secret. Sirius jeta un regard vers le salon, Nymphadora était en train de paramétrer la télévision. Le jeune sorcier décida d'envoyer un Patronus à sa cousine pour qu'elle revienne au plus vite. Il ne savait pas encore quoi faire, mais il le sentait, il le savait, il ne reverrait jamais sa cousine.

« -Sirius, ça devient long… appela la petite du salon. »

Sirius alla à ses côtés dans le salon, il était pâle, il avait les yeux rougis par les larmes, il s'accroupit auprès de sa cousine, il lui prit les mains et essaya de lui sourire, il regardait ses yeux bleus et elle le regardait avec un air d'incompréhension.

« -Nymphadora… Je sais que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup ce prénom pourtant il est très joli, il est à la hauteur de la petite fille que tu es, une petite fille belle comme un cœur. Tu souris, tu ris, tu es adorable et je tiens à te dire que je t'adore. Où que je sois je ne cesserais jamais de penser à toi ainsi qu'à Harry, vous êtes tous les deux des bouffées d'oxygène. Ne laisse personne te briser le cœur, ne laisse personne te marcher sur les pieds. Garde ce joli sourire, ce si joli rire. Réalise tes rêves et sois une grande sorcière, Nymphadora Tonks. »

A ces mots, il se laissa pleurer et serra Nymphadora dans ses bras, contre lui, comme si c'était la dernière fois. Il profita de cet instant. Elle, elle ne répondit rien, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette déclaration. Ted et Andromeda passèrent la porte d'entrée rapidement, soulagés de voir que Nymphadora allait bien. Sirius se releva, essuya ses larmes et se dirigea vers Andromeda qu'il étreignit.

« -Je dois partir… Je suis désolé… Andy je t'aime… »

Andromeda était dans la même incompréhension que sa fille. Cette dernière se releva.

« -Sirius, attend ! »

Elle se hâta de courir dans ses bras et lui donna un baiser sur la joue.

« -Je t'aime aussi mon cousin adoré… »

Sirius lui fit un dernier sourire et s'en alla dans la nuit.

Andromeda Tonks apprit deux jours plus tard l'arrestation de Sirius Black, il avait tué son ami Peter Pettigrew ainsi qu'une dizaine de Moldus. Le Ministère enquêta sur les Tonks mais les innocenta rapidement. Les Tonks décidèrent de ne pas révéler la raison du départ de Sirius, à leur fille, voulant protéger son innocence. Nymphadora ne sut la vérité que trois ans plus tard.

Cette nuit-là, le 31 octobre 1981, le monde perdit le plus grand mage noir ainsi que Lily et James Potter, mais, Nymphadora, elle, perdit aussi son cousin adoré.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Une première rentrée

**Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Zuzulachouette** : Eheh merci beaucoup ! En effet des retrouvailles émouvantes sont à prévoir !

 **Lougat** : Merci beaucoup ça me fait plaisirde savoir que le concept est apprécié !

Le 1er septembre était une date particulière pour tous les sorciers de Grande Bretagne, c'était en effet le jour où les jeunes sorciers effectuaient leur première rentrée à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard.

Chaque année donc, les familles de sorciers se rendaient dans la gare de King's Cross à Londres pour prendre la voie 9 3/4 qui accueille le Poudlard Express.

En cette année de 1984, Nymphadora fit sa première rentrée à Poudlard.

La jeune fille de onze ans avait passé tout son été à être pressée de cette rentrée qu'elle attendait avec impatience. Les pauvres Ted et Andromeda durent supporter son énergie et sa hâte tout l'été. Lorsqu'elle eut reçu sa lettre, elle avait lâché un grand cri de joie. Quand elle partit faire ses achats avec sa mère, elle était intenable. Andromeda dut mettre sous clé la nouvelle baguette de la jeune fille afin qu'elle ne s'en serve pas.

Le matin de la rentrée, elle se leva tout de suite, ce qui était plutôt rare pour la jeune fille.

Actuellement, la famille Tonks avançait à travers la gare, avec Nymphadora en tête poussant son chariot qui contenait sa grosse valise. Elle avait sur le visage un sourire radieux. Ted et Andromeda souriaient eux aussi, mais au fond ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être triste car leur fille unique allait les quitter pour plusieurs mois, et elle allait leur manquer terriblement.

C'est ensemble que les trois personnes franchirent la barrière pour se rendre sur le quai 9 3/4. La jeune Nymphadora ne put s'empêcher de regarder le train avec une expression émerveillée. Il y'avait pleins de familles de sorciers avec leurs jeunes enfants. Nymphadora regardait partout autour d'elle, elle remarqua au loin une famille de sorciers, tous roux, avec des enfants en bas âge et deux des enfants portaient des grosses valises, l'un d'eux, le plus jeune, avait l'air d'avoir son âge. Il avait l'air d'ailleurs en pleine discussion avec son grand frère.

« -Dis Bill, il y'a des dragons à Poudlard ? demanda le plus jeune

-Charlie je te l'ai répété un million de fois... répondit le dénommé Bill. »

Mais les deux frères n'eurent pas le temps de poursuivre leur discussion car deux enfants leur jetaient des cacahuètes au visage et à en juger par leur chevelure rousse, ça devait être leurs frères.

Nymphadora se tourna vers ses parents avec un sourire. Ceux-ci s'accroupirent auprès d'elle en la regardant très sérieusement.

« -Tu as peur ? demanda Ted

-Un petit peu mais je suis pressée... Mais... Et si je n'avais pas d'amis ?

-Nymphadora Tonks et arrête de faire cette tête quand je t'appelle Nymphadora... Tu es l'enfant la plus sociable que je n'ai jamais vu, peut-être à part ton père, alors je ne me fais pas de soucis, lui dit Andromeda.

-Mais... Et si les gens se moquent de moi ? »

Pour la première fois elle exprimait sa plus grande angoisse. Elle qui était maladroite et aimait les cheveux colorés avait la peur que les gens la rejettent pour ça. D'ailleurs aujourd'hui, elle avait adopté pour sa couleur naturelle, le brun.

« -Ce sont des idiots s'ils le font, tu es comme tu aimes être et les gens devront t'apprécier comme ça, lui dit Andromeda, ne te force surtout pas à être une personne que tu n'es pas...

-Ça j'ai mis des années à le faire comprendre à ta mère tu sais, intervint Ted avec un sourire.

-Comment ça ?

-Je t'expliquerais un jour, dit Andromeda en regardant affectueusement son mari. »

Nymphadora les regardait sans comprendre mais son regard portait plus sur la grande horloge, il allait bientôt être onze heures.

« -Il va être l'heure Dora je t'aide à monter ta valise ? Dis au revoir à ta mère... »

Nymphadora ne se fit pas prier et alla enlacer sa mère un long moment.

« -On se revoit à Noël ma chérie...

-Je sais mais c'est long.

-Tu te feras pleins d'amis...

-J'espère. »

Elle lui sourit puis embrassa une dernière fois sa mère avant de rejoindre son père en trainant sa grosse valise. Avant qu'il l'aide à monter dans le train elle lui dit :

« -Papa, si je vais à Serpentard maman m'en voudra ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-Bien sûr que non ma chérie ! Où que tu ailles nous t'aimerons, tant que tu restes notre petite fille... Allez ma puce va te chercher une place où tu n'en auras pas, on se revoit à Noël, ma puce je t'aime si fort... »

Il embrassa sa joue, la larme à l'œil et hissa la valise à l'intérieur du train. Nymphadora lui sourit puis s'engouffra dans les couloirs du train, les yeux larmoyants. Les compartiments étaient presque tous remplis et elle désespéra de ne trouver aucune place quand soudain elle revit les deux jeunes garçons roux qui étaient seuls dans leur compartiment. Elle décida de demander une place et ouvrir la porte :

« -Excusez-moi, je ne trouve pas de place dans les autres compartiments...

-Viens avec nous ! répondit le plus âgé des deux frères, Bill. »

Nymphadora leur sourit et avança mais elle se prit les pieds dans sa valise et allait tomber jusqu'à ce que le dénommé Charlie la rattrape avec un réflexe extraordinaire.

« -Ben dit donc Charlie tu pourrais être Attrapeur avec de si bons réflexes ! dit Bill.

-M-Merci... répondit une Nymphadora gênée qui se releva, ses cheveux avaient prit une teinte rouge-rose tout comme ses joues, à peine dans le train et ses maladresses commençait, pensa-t-elle. »

Les deux garçons la regardaient avec de grands yeux.

« -Wouah ! s'écria Charlie, comment tu fais ça ?

-Je suis Metamorphomage, ça veut dire que je peux me transformer à volonté mais parfois mes cheveux changent tout seul de couleur, répondit-elle. »

Il y eut un petit silence où les garçons la dévisageait avant de dire en chœur :

« -Trop cool ! »

Nymphadora leur fit un franc sourire et décida de reprendre sa couleur fétiche du moment, le violet.

« -Au fait je m'appelle Bill Weasley, j'entre en troisième année et je suis à Gryffondor ! dit l'aîné fièrement.

-Et moi c'est Charlie je suis son petit frère, j'entre en première année moi... dit le cadet.

-Je m'appelle Nymphadora Tonks mais appellez moi Tonks je n'aime pas Nymphadora... Et moi aussi j'entre en première année ! leur dit-elle avec un sourire.

-C'est vrai ? J'espère qu'on sera dans la même maison à Gryffondor, dit Charlie avec un grand sourire pour la jeune fille.

\- Je préfère Poufsouffle, dit-elle en riant. »

Bill les regardait avec un sourire.

« -Bon on s'assoit ? »

Ils acquiescèrent et Bill monta la valise en haut avec celles de son frère et de lui-même puis les trois jeunes gens s'asseyaient.

« -Charlie je dois rejoindre des copains je vous laisse tous les deux ! dit Bill en s'en allant. »

Les deux jeunes gens restaient donc tous les deux et ne savaient pas trop quoi se dire au début, mais la discussion finit par commencer.

« -Alors comme ça tu veux aller à Poufsouffle ? demanda en premier Charlie.

-Oui, mon père y a été et dit que c'est la meilleure maison !

-Moi mes parents étaient à Gryffondor, et Bill y est aussi, ce serait marrant que mes petits frères et ma petite sœur y soient aussi...

-Tu as beaucoup de frères et sœurs je les ai vu sur le quai, dit Nymphadora.

-Oui, j'ai quatre petits frères, Percy, les jumeaux Fred et Georges et Ron, et il y'a ma petite sœur Ginny ! Et toi tu es fille unique ? »

A ce moment c'est l'image de Sirius qui arrivait dans la tête de Nymphadora, cela lui pinça le cœur mais elle n'en montra rien.

« -Malheureusement oui j'aurais aimé avoir des frères et sœurs avec qui jouer !

-Ce n'est pas tous les jours très drôles surtout avec Fred et George qui font beaucoup de bêtises, bon il faut dire que je leur en enseigne beaucoup et maman est très en colère après...

-Je comprends, selon ma mère je suis une vraie tornade rose ! Mes bêtises amusent beaucoup mon père cependant ! dit Nymphadora en riant. »

A ce moment la sorcière aux bonbons passa dans le compartiment et demanda eux jeunes gens ce qu'ils voulaient. Charlie fit la moue et refusa les bonbons mais Nymphadora lui sourit et leur acheta quelques friandises. Le reste du voyage se fit sans encombre, Charlie et Nymphadora discutaient et riaient beaucoup ensemble, ils se racontaient quelques bêtises de leur enfance, Nymphadora adorait entendre les anecdotes du roux avec ses frères. Bill revint et les trois s'amusèrent tout autant à se partager friandises et plaisanteries.

Mais vint enfin l'heure où le train entra en gare, les élèves avaient maintenant revêtus leur robes flambant neuves. Ce fut Hagrid qui accueillit les premières années, en le voyant Charlie ne put s'empêcher de crier de surprise :

" -Wouaaaah, Bill ne m'avait pas menti !

-Bill ? Alors c'est toi Charlie, celui qui aime les animaux, on va bien s'entendre !"

Charlie et Nymphadora suivirent Hagrid jusqu'aux barques et embarquèrent dans celle du demi-géant. Nymphadora a bien sûr faillit tomber a l'eau mais heureusement, Hagrid m'avait rattrapé a temps.

"-Alors comme ça tu aimes les animaux ? demanda la jeune fille, pendant la traversée.

-Ouais, mon rêve c'est de m'occuper de dragons, ou alors de jouer au Quidditch, je sais pas encore... tu supportes quelle équipe toi ?

\- Les Harpies de Holyhead bien sûr ! dit-elle avec fierté.

Quelques minutes plus tard le groupe de premières années se tenaient devant le professeur McGonagall qui leur expliqua qu'ils allaient être répartis.

"-Je n'aimerais pas aller à Serpentard, tout ceux qui ont mal tournés ont été là-bas... chuchota Charlie à Nymphadora.

\- C'est faux, ma mère y a été... mais je crois qu'elle a détesté."

Charlie ne put répondre cat le professeur McGonagall les invita à entrer dans la grande salle. Nymphadora suivait les autres et fut émerveillée du décor de la Grande Salle, c'était exactement comme lui avait décrit Sirius, les bougies au plafond, le ciel magique, les quatre grandes tables...

Le groupe d'élèves s'arrêta devant l'estrade, le Choixpeau était posé sur un tabouret et entonna une petite chanson. Ensuite le professeur McGonagall prit un parchemin.

"-Quand j'appellerais votre nom, vous me rejoindrez je poserais le Choixpeau sur vos têtes et il vous repartira dans une des maisons."

Puis l'appel commença et les divers élèves commençaient à remplir les quatre tables sous les applaudissements des autres.

"- Stewart, Elsa

-Poufsouffle !"

\- Tonks, Nymphadora !"

Nymphadora aurait juré avoir vu un sourire de la part du professeur en lisant son nom de famille. La jeune fille s'avança en jetant un dernier regard a son compagnon de voyage. Mais en montant sur l'estrade elle trébucha et tomba sans grâce par terre devant tout Poudlard qui était hilare. Elle était toute de honte tout comme ses cheveux et n'entendait pas les hoquets de surprise des autres en voyant ses cheveux. Le professeur l'aida à se relever et marmonna un inaudible :" comme votre père...".

Nymphadora s'assit sur le tabouret, encore honteuse puis le Choixpeau arriva sur sa tête.

\- Je vois je vois... la fille d'Andromeda... alors ma petite tu es aussi difficile à placer que ta mère... hmm... je vois du courage énormément de courage... mais aussi de l'ambition... hmm... mais ce qui prime chez toi c'est ta patience et ta loyauté alors dans ce cas il vaut mieux... POUFSOUFFLE !

Nymphadora poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'en alla vite à la table de sa maison, elle était toute sourire et parla même à la dénommée Elsa, arrivée juste avant elle.

La Répartition se poursuivit et enfin :

"-Weasley, Charles !"

Ce fut au tour de Charlie de se faire repartir.

" - Gryffondor !"

Nymphadora regarda Charlie rejoindre son frère avec un air déçu. Mais de loin, le jeune garçon lui adressa un énorme sourire et elle sut à cet instant, qu'ils deviendraient tout de même d'excellents amis.

Le 7 septembre 1984

Cher papa, chère maman,

Ma première semaine à Poudlard est finie et je vous écris cette lettre pour vous raconter un peu ma rentrée.

Premièrement, papa tu vas être content je suis à Poufsouffle, c'est trop cool les deuxièmes années nous volent de la nourriture pour nous la donner !

Je me suis fait un ami, Charlie Weasley, il est vraiment très drôle et on s'entends bien, mais il est à Gryffondor, heureusement nous avons potions ensemble. EN parlant des potions, mon professeur de potions me fait peur, il s'appelle Rogue, il a les cheveux tout gras et un gros nez. Je suis désolée mais j'ai déjà une retenue car j'ai fait tomber mes fioles en potions…

La prof de Métamorphoses est géniale, elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu Métamorphomage avant moi et est contente car je me débrouille vraiment très bien dans sa matière. Sinon je n'ârrête pas de penser à vous, vous devez vous ennuyer sans moi tout comme moi je m'ennuie de vous


	6. Chapitre 5 : une blessure encore ouverte

Nymphadora Tonks était maintenant dans sa deuxième année à Poudlard. Sa première année fut mouvementée, elle avait su se faire adorer par le professeur McGonagall qui reconnaissait ses aptitudes à la Métamorphose, mais elle avait se faire détester par le professeur Rogue qui la voyait comme une fille stupide et maladroite. D'ailleurs, elle avait passé bon nombre de retenues à cause des cours de potions. Mais elle en avait passé pas mal avec son meilleur ami, Charlie Weasley.

En effet, ces deux jeunes personnes s'entendaient à merveille, surtout pour faire des blagues à leurs camarades ou pour préparer des mauvais coups dans l'école, ils aimaient beaucoup embêter le concierge de l'école, Rusard. Ainsi Dora était passée en deuxième année, très heureuse de pouvoir retrouver son Charlie ainsi que ses amis de Poufsouffle.

En ce jour d'Halloween, Nymphadora se baladait dans le parc de l'école avec Charlie, elle avait l'air maussade et ne parlait que très peu alors que d'ordinaire, elle était bavarde et souriante, c'en était presque énervant pour les autres, mais Charlie était comme elle. Ce dernier avait remarqué l'air triste de son amie et décida donc de lui en parler :

« -Hey, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que quelque chose ne va pas ? répondit-elle, sur la défensive

-Oh je ne sais pas, tu tires la tête et tombe deux fois plus que d'habitude et tu ne parles presque pas, alors je me répète qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-Mais tout va bien… dit-elle en soupirant.

-Bien j'ai compris tu ne veux pas parler. »

La jeune fille ne répondit rien, elle ne voulait pas s'énerver et elle ne voulait pas parler de ce qui la chagrinait à son ami, elle avait trop peur qu'il la rejette et elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. Charlie fut attristé du comportement froid de son amie mais il comprenait, ça ne servait à rien de la forcer à parler si elle ne voulait pas cracher le morceau, si jamais elle voulait parler elle le ferait. Il tenta quand même de lui changer des idées :

« -Le banquet d'Halloween promet d'être super cette année !

-Je m'en fiche je n'irais pas, répondit-elle froidement.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Charlie étonné.

-Je déteste Halloween. »

Charlie devina ce qui n'allait pas, si Dora n'aimait pas Halloween cela devait être pour ça qu'elle faisait la tête. Oui, Nymphadora Tonks détestait Halloween car quatre ans plus tôt, son cousin Sirius Black était parti et n'était plus jamais revenu. Elle avait appris ce qui s'était passé l'année passée, il s'était fait arrêter car on l'a accusé du meurtre de Peter Pettigrew et de douze Moldus. Elle l'avait appris le jour d'Halloween l'année dernière et ça l'avait dévasté, ses parents le lui avaient caché. En ressortant de la bibliothèque où elle avait lu les anciennes coupures de presse, elle était tombée dans les escaliers et s'était cognée et avait dû passer la nuit à l'infirmerie et elle avait manqué le banquet. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait pu cacher son aversion pour Halloween, elle ne voulait pas avouer à son meilleur ami sa parenté avec Sirius Black, elle ne voulait le dire à personne car elle ne voulait pas être rejetée.

« -Mais comment peut-on détester Halloween ? dit le jeune homme encore surpris, lui adorait cette fête.

-J'ai mes raisons Chacha. »

Il ne renchérit pas, après tout elle devait avoir en effet ses raisons. Mais à ce moment, un groupe d'élèves venant de Serpentard s'approchait d'eux, Nymphadora n'était pas du tout aimée de ces élèves qui se moquaient de ses cheveux ou de son habituelle maladresse. Cette fois-là, ils avaient le regard méchant.

« -Qu'est ce que vous nous voulez ? demanda Charlie, sur la défensive

-Ce n'est pas à toi que l'on veut parler Weasley mais à l'autre groin de porc, dit le garçon qui faisait tête au groupe, du nom de Russel.

-Je te signale mon cher que j'ai un nom, répondit la jeune fille

-Un nom à coucher dehors, Nymphadora Tonks, mais je devrais plutôt t'appeler autrement non ? »

Toute l'école s'était tue et observait Charlie et Nymphadora faire face aux Serpentards, Nymphadora elle, ne comprenait pas ou Russel voulait en venir.

« -De quoi tu parles ?

-Et bien peut être je devrais t'appeler Nymphadora Black ? dit Russel avec une certaine forme de sadisme dans la voix. »

Tout le monde regarda la jeune fille, on entendait très vite les chuchotements des autres élèves. Charlie lui, était dans l'incompréhension alors que Nymphadora, devenait de plus en plus pâle.

« -Arrête de dire des âneries Russel ! intervint Charlie.

-Oh mais tu ignorais tout ? Eh bien je vais raconter la vérité à toute l'école, elle est la fille d'Andromeda Black, et oui, la sale traîtresse qui a épousé un sang de bourbe…

\- Mon père n'est pas un sang de bourbe ! hurla Nymphadora en le coupant, ses cheveux étaient devenus rouges.

-Oh que s'il en est un ! Mais les amis ce n'est pas tout ! C'est la cousine de Sirius Black ! Oui ce grand criminel complètement malade ! Peut-être qu'elle est aussi détraquée que son cousin après tout vous ne pensez pas ? Elle aussi pourrait tous nous tuer par simple plaisir ! Pensez-y bien lorsque vous la contrariez, on ne sait jamais, en plus son sang est souillé à cause de son père ! »

Et sur ces mots Russell et ses amis s'en allèrent laissant une Nymphadora très pâle, tout le monde la dévisageait et murmurait des choses à son propos. Mais c'est du visage de Charlie dont elle avait le plus peur, alors, avant de voir l'effroi dans les yeux de son ami, elle partit en courant ignorant les pauvres cris de Charlie lui priant de revenir.

Nymphadora se réfugia dans les toilettes des filles où elle passa le reste de l'après midi et la soirée d'Halloween à pleurer, son cousin lui manquait et elle se sentait humiliée. Qui allait vouloir lui parler maintenant ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle soit de la lignée des Blacks ?

Elle remonta se coucher quand elle fut sûre que personne ne la croiserait. Elle n'avait pas la force mentale d'affronter le regard des autres. Le pauvre Charlie avait passé sa journée à vouloir la retrouver.

Le lendemain, elle partit déjeuner, la boule au ventre. Quand elle rentra dans la salle elle sentit les regards se tourner vers elle, et elle sentit que les regards n'étaient pas bienveillants. A la table des Poufsouffle, tout le monde semblait l'éviter et personne ne lui adressait la parole. Au moment où elle sentit qu'elle avait touché le fond, au moment où elle refoulait ses larmes, elle sentit une tape sur son épaule. Elle se retourna, c'était Charlie, qui lui souriait.

« -Maintenant que tu as fini de jouer à cache-cache, on peut parler ? »

Et sans un mot elle le suivit jusqu'à un recoin isolé de l'école. Ce fut lui qui brisa le silence :

« -Je veux tout savoir maintenant, les amis n'ont aucun secret Dora ! »

Elle prit une grande inspiration :

« -Russell dit vrai, ma mère est Andromeda Black et elle a épousé Ted Tonks, mon père et a donc été reniée de sa famille. Sirius Black est également mon cousin, et également l'homme que j'admirais le plus et que j'admire encore. Charlie, je ne peux pas croire que mon cousin, celui qui me faisait rire, qui me portait sur son dos, qui m'aimait, ait pu faire de tels actes… Tu sais, le soir où Tu-Sais-Qui a été défait, il était avec moi, je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait à l'époque, il a dû partir et en y repensant, son au revoir ressemblait à un adieu, je ne l'ai jamais revu et n'ai appris son arrestation que l'année dernière… Tu peux me juger Charlie, mais pour moi Sirius Black est un homme innocent, que j'aime profondément et qui me manque… »

Nymphadora pleurait sans s'en rendre compte, Charlie ne le supportait et sa seule réaction fut de prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras.

« -Tu n'es pas dingue, je pense aussi qu'il est innocent, enfin Dora, c'est un Maraudeur, tu es cousine d'un Maraudeur, je les admire ces gars là mon rêve c'est de les surpasser, pour Fred et Georges c'est pareil ! Et puis tes origines je m'en contrefous tant que tu restes ma Dora, celle qui a deux pieds gauches, un sens de l'humour incroyable et une inventivité pour faire des conneries impressionnantes ! Alors le fait que tu sois une Black on s'en balance ! Alors arrête de pleurer, on est au moins deux à penser Sirius Black innocent, comment un Maraudeur serait capable de tels actes sérieusement ? »

Elle regarda Charlie dans les yeux, et elle sécha ses larmes puis lui sourit de toutes ses dents, ce que venait de lui dire son meilleur ami était adorable.

« -Donc… Tu ne me fuis pas ?

-Bien au contraire je t'admire encore plus !

-Je ne te savais pas fan des Maraudeurs à ce point-là…

-Tu rigoles ? J'ai une idée, tu peux rendre fier ton cousin !

-Et comment ?

-Je te propose d'essayer de surpasser ces génies, comme ça si un jour Sirius est libéré, il sera très fier de toi !

-Ça marche. »

Et c'est ainsi que Charlie Weasley et Nymphadora Tonks devinrent des élèves qui ont fait trembler Rusard. Les deux jeunes personnes ne savaient pas bien sûr que bien cachés pas très loin de là, leur directeur écoutait cette conversation avec un petit sourire.

 _A Monsieur et Madame Tonks,_

 _Je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer que j'ai du mettre votre fille, Nymphadora, en retenue toute la semaine. Cette punition a été motivée par des actes indisciplinés. En effet, Nymphadora s'amusait pendant le déjeuner à mettre des cacahuètes dans le nez de monsieur Russel à l'aide d'un sort de lévitation. Nous serions obligé d'appliquer d'autres sanctions si cela venait à se reproduire._

 _En vous adressant mes salutations distinguées,_

 _Professeur Pomona Chourave._


	7. Chapitre 6 : Pré-au-lard

On pouvait dire que le mois d'octobre de cette année-là était assez froid. En effet, la neige avait déjà fait son apparition en ce dernier week-end d'octobre. Les élèves de Poudlard aimaient en général ce week-end-là, car c'était la première sortie à Pré-au-lard de l'année scolaire. Les plus excités d'entre eux étaient les élèves de troisième année puisque c'était leur toute première fois qu'ils allaient dans cette ville.

Et parmi ces élèves surexcités de troisième année, il y'avait Nymphadora Tonks. Pendabt tout l'été, elle n'avait eu qu'une hâte c'était ces sorties. C'est pour cela que ses parents ne signèrent pas l'autorisation de sortie de suite, comme ça ils avaient un moyen de pression pour que la jeune adolescente se tiennent à carreaux. Et c'est ce qu'il s'est passé, la jeune Poufsouffle avait été exemplaire, ses disputes avec sa mère se firent très rare et ses coups pour embêter ses parents également.

Aujourd'hui ils y étaient, elle et Charlie allaient pouvoir se balader tranquiller. Lui aussi était très heureux de cette sortie, Bill lui avait tellement parlé du village.

Le matin du départ, Nymphadora rejoignit donc son meilleur ami dans la cour, ce dernier lui sourit.

"-Je parie que tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit je me trompe ? dit-il

-Je ne pouvais pas, avec tous ce que Bill nous a dit, et puis sortir de cette école ça fait un peu de bien ! répondit la Métamorphomage.

-Alors les jeunes, on est impatients ? intervint justement Bill, qui était désormais préfet.

-Oh que oui ! répondirent Charlie et Nymphadora en choeur."

Le professeur McGonagall vint faire l'appel, une fois tout le monde présent, le groupe d'élèves se mit en direction du village. C'était le seul village du pays qui était entièrement composé de sorciers, d'où l'engouement des élèves a s'y rendre. Ils arrivèrent très vite dans le village. Charlie se tourna vers sa meilleure amie :

"-Alors on commence par quoi, Nymphadoraaa ? dit-il en ricanant.

-Appelle moi encore comme ça je te fais bouffer tes petits cheveux de roux, répondit-elle instinctivement.

-Ouuuuuh j'ai peur !"

Elle lui lança un regard de tueuse, plus les années passaient, plus elle n'aimait pas du tout son prénom.

"-Oh allez Tonks, je rigolais !

-Je te pardonne, pour cette fois, dit-elle en se détendant légèrement.

-Je réitère ma question, on va où Miss Catastrophe ?

-Charlie arrête ! Allons chez Honeydukes j'ai super faim !"

Il rigola devant son énervement puis les deux compères allèrent dans la fameuse boutique de sucreries. Les yeux de la jeune fille se remplirent d'étoiles, il y'en avait partout sur les étagères, des sucettes, des bonbons, des sucres d'orges. La boutique était remplie de couleurs mirobolantes qui donnaient envie aux deux élèves de tout acheter. Mais Charlie d'un coup en regardant les étagères remplies de sucreries, perdit son sourire et baissa la tête. Nymphadora remarqua son trouble.

"-Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a Chacha ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-Je ne peux rien acheter."

Pour seule réponse, la jeune fille soupira et prit l'un des sachets que le roux convoitait puis se dirigea vers la caisse et sortit ses gallions sans tenir compte des protestations de Charlie. Une fois en dehors de la boutique, Charlie commença à s'énerver :

"-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Je ne veux pas de ta pitié !

-Tu me fais pas pitié, Weasley, c'est juste que je ne pense pas qu'on retournera ici avant ton anniversaire alors bon anniversaire en avance ! dit-elle en gardant le sourire.

-Mais...

-Merde accepte ces bonbons ou je vais te les faire manger en les faisant pas passer par l'endroit inhabituel si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

Elle le regardait les mains sur les hanches en ayant une expression énervée sur le visage. Charlie la scruta un moment puis explosa de rire à cause de cette fameuse expression faciale et aussi à cause de ses paroles.

"-D'accord, j'accepte ! dit-il enfin en essayant de calmer son rire.

-Parfait, dit-elle avec un sourire satisfait.

-Et si on allait chez Zonko maintenant ? proposa-t-il."

Elle acquiesça avec un sourire puis ils allèrent dans la fameuse boutique où ils se remplirent les poches de farces et attrapes. Leur objectif était d'en faire baver à Rusard, leur grand ami.

"-Tu es au courant que la moitié de ce qu'on a acheter est interdit par ce cher Rusard ? dit soudain Charlie.

-Depuis quand on en a quelque chose à foutre du règlement ? dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

-J'avoue, et si on allait voir la Cabane Hurlante, j'ai envie de faire coucou à des fantômes aujourd'hui !

Elle ria puis prit la main du jeune garçon pour l'y emmener, celui-ci rougit mais ne dit rien et suivit la demoiselle jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante. Mais il y avait du monde de ce côté-ci. Russel était devant eux et rit en les voyant arriver.

"-Que c'est mignon, main dans la main... Miss Black et Mr Weasmoche.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux Russel, et mon nom c'est Tonks, et Charlie est bien plus beau que toi."

Cela eu pour effet de faire rougir Charlie qui ne sut quoi dire. Nymphadora aussi rougit, mais des cheveux et par colère.

"-Tiens c'est marrant, on ne distingue plus où sont ces cheveux et ou est son visage au rouquin, reprit Russel.

-Ça t'apporte quoi de nous faire chier Russel ? dit enfin Charlie.

-Ça me fait juste marrer, je ne vous supporte pas je ne sais pas pourquoi, enfin si en fait je sais, ta mère est une sale traître a son sang et ton père un sale sang-de-bourbe, quant à toi Weasley tu es aussi un traître à son sang."

A l'entente de l'insulte à l'égard de son père, la Métamorphomage réagit au quart de tour et sortit sa baguette qu'elle pointa vers Russel. Ce dernier sortit aussi vite la sienne mais Tonks avait d'excellent réflèxe.

 _"Expelliarmus !"_

La jeune fille désarma le jeune Serpentard qui devint rouge de colère, il ramassa sa baguette et commença à partir puis lança :

"-Tu me le paieras sale bâtarde !"

Il eut pour seule réponse une langue tirée. Charlie lui commença à applaudir.

"-Malgré ta maladresse tout le monde doit reconnaître que tes réflèxes sont excellents chère Barbe à papa ! Tu seras une excellente Auror, dit-il sincerement.

-Pas autant de réflèxes que toi monsieur l'Attrapeur."

Charlie avait été pris cette année comme Attrapeur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor et il fallait dire qu'il était très doué. Puis les deux amis décidèrent de faire un dernier petit tour dans la rue, car l'heure avançait beaucoup trop vite.

"-Alors, ça lui plaît à Bill d'être préfet ? demanda Nymphadora.

-Ouais, ma mère est super fière de lui elle espère qu'il soit Préfet-en-chef dans deux ans !

-Tu m'étonnes, et Percy rentre l'année prochaine c'est ça ?

-Oui, il était très admiratif quand Bill a reçu sa lettre, et quand j'ai envoyé un hibou à Ron pour dire que j'avais été pris dans l'équipe, il m'a répondu que j'étais son héros !

-J'ai hâte de rencontrer tes frères surtout les jumeaux, ils ont l'air marrants !

-Ils rendent ma mère complètement chèvres, ils adorent s'en prendre à Percy.

-N'empêche que je plains ta soeur, dernière d'une fraterie de six frères, mais je l'envie en même temps...

-C'est vrai que toi tu es fille unique...

-Oh mais je ne suis pas malheureuse !"

A ce moment la Poufsouffle heurta un sorcier qui semblait pressé, il s'excusa rapidement puis reprit son chemin. La jeune fille ut juste le temps de voir ses yeux bleus ainsi que son visage marqué de cicatrices avant de voir filer l'homme, elle put discerner qu'il était jeune mais fatigué. Puis elle et Charlie reprirent leur route.

Oui, Nymphadora Tonks avait croisé sans le savoir, celui qui allait devenir son mari, mais leur rencontre se ferait bien plus tard.

Elle et Charlie se posèrent tranquillement sur un des bancs en attendant l'heure du retour à l'école. Charlie regarda son amie lui sourire et lui rendit son sourire.

"-Tu sais, commença-t-il, je n'aurais jamais pu rêver meilleure amie que toi Dora...

-Oh Charlie, répondit-elle, je ne sais pas comment je ferais sans toi."

Elle lui fit un sourire radieux, lui rougit et sembla hésiter avant de parler.

"-Dora... Je...

-Oui ?

-Je dois aller aux toilettes."

Il baissa le regard rouge. Oui ce jour-là, Charlie Weasley se dégonfla et ne put avouer à sa meilleure amie qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle tant il avait peur de son rejet. Or, de son côté, Dora était aussi amoureuse du jeune homme. Mais ces idiots vont devoir attendre encore un an et demi avant de se déclarer leur flamme.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Premier amour

Poudlard était en effervescence depuis quelques jours. En effet, c'était la finale de la coupe de Quidditch, l'événement le plus attendu de l'année. Cette année, c'était les Gryffondor contre les Poufsouffle. C'est pour cela que Charlie et Nymphadora s'était lancée des piques toute la semaine.

Un an et demi avait passé depuis que Charlie avait tenté d'avouer ses sentiments et depuis aucun des deux ne s'était résolu à avouer ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Mais Charlie avait pris une décision, si Gryffondor gagnait le match aujourd'hui, il lui dirait tout. De son côté Nymphadora s'était dit la même chose, si Poufsouffle gagnait, elle ferait le premier pas.

La jeune fille ce jour-là, après le déjeuner, commença à descendre toute seule en direction du stade. Elle était prête à faire la pom-pom girl, elle s'était peint les symboles des deux maisons sur chacune de ses joues. Elle avait certes décidé que le résultat influerait sur sa déclaration, elle était quand même pour les deux maisons. Sur le chemin, elle croisa Bill Weasley. Depuis sa rentrée de première année il était clair qu'elle s'était rapprochée de Charlie, mais également de Bill qu'elle considérait comme un très bon ami. Ça leur arrivait souvent de traîner ensemble, Bill, Charlie et elle.

"-Alors, commença-t-il, qui est ce que tu vas soutenir ?

-Les deux voyons, je peux pas trahir ma maison ni mon meilleur ami je peux soutenir les deux ! répondit-elle.

-Et pourtant tu es si attachée à Poufsouffle, tu sais je n'aurais jamais cru que ton amitié avec Charlie deviendrait si forte quand je t'ai vu débouler dans le train, lui dit-il en souriant.

-Jamais je n'aurais pensé avoir un ami roux."

Bill éclata de rire à ces mots.

"-Tu sais quoi ? Vous allez bien ensemble !

-Ou veux-tu en venir ? demanda-t-elle en rougissant.

-Nulle part, allez allons y on va rater le match sinon !"

Nymphadora obéit et alla se placer dans les gradins du côté des autres personnes de sa maison, elle était toute rouge car elle avait très bien compris le sous-entendu de Bill. Bill aussi était parti se placer du côté de Gryffondor, avec un sourire malicieux.

Après quelques minutes d'attente les joueurs des deux équipes entrèrent accompagné de Madame Bibine. Dora se demandait quelle serait l'issue du match, les deux équipes étaient très fortes et avaient toutes les deux de très bons Attrapeurs. Du côté de Poufsouffle il y'avait Lydia Harvey, la meilleure amie de Nymphadora, elle était entrée dans l'équipe cette année et avait jusqu'à présent gagné contre Serpentard et Serdaigle, surpassant les Attrapeurs des deux équipes. Puis de l'autre côté il y'avait Charlie, qui était dans l'équipe depuis l'année passée et qui avait parfaitement montrer ses talents depuis.

Madame Bibine donna le coup d'envoi du match et les joueurs des deux équipes s'envolèrent dans le ciel, aussi tôt le Souafle fut libéré et c'est ainsi que les balais dansaient dans le ciel du stade. La balle passait de joueurs en joueurs, les Batteurs déviaient les Cognards. D'ailleurs, un des Batteurs de Gryffondor envoya un Cognard sur Lydia, qui tombe au sol avec son balais, la foule fut surprise mais Charlie dans un grand élan de solidarité passa au sol pour l'aider à se relever et Lydia faisant preuve de courage alors qu'elle avait le nez fracassé, remonta sur son balai. Nymphadora devina que si Charlie avait agi comme ça, c'est parce qu'il trouvait le match plus intéressant avec un adversaire, surtout que Lydia était pour lui redoutable.

Pendant un temps, Nymphadora était jalouse de Lydia, étant sa meilleure amie, elle trainait souvent avec elle et Charlie. Pour la Métamorphomage, son amie était sa rivale puisqu'elle la trouvait bien plus jolie avec son visage angélique, ses beaux cheveux bruns et ses yeux bleus comme l'océan. Mais quand elle remarqua le béguin de Lydia pour un autre jeune homme de Gryffondor, Ben Copper, elle fut moins jalouse.

Les deux équipes faisaient jeu égal, le score était à égalité avec cinquante points. Quant au Vif d'Or, il était toujours introuvable puisque Lydia et Charlie tournaient tout autour du stade sans rien voir. Dix autres minutes passèrent et le jeu était tout aussi serré, le score était monté à soixante-dix. Mais enfin on vit du mouvement du côté des Attrapeurs, Charlie avait tout d'un coup pris de la vitesse, il ne faisait aucun doute que le jeune homme avait vu le Vif d'Or. Or, sa camarade avait aussi repéré la petite balle dorée et s'était mise à la poursuite du Gryffondor. Les deux allaient à la même vitesse et faisaient du coude à coude. Nymphadora criait les noms de ses deux amis, encourager Charlie lui valait quelques regards noirs de certains Poufsouffle plus âgés, mais ceux qui savaient l'amitié entre les deux souriaient en la regardant si enthousiaste.

Les deux Attrapeurs n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres du Vif d'Or et tendaient tous les deux le bras, cela se jouerait au plus rapide, Dora, retenait son souffle. Tout se passa très vite, le Vif d'Or fut attrapé mais leur proximité était telle qu'il était impossible de dire qui l'avait attrapé. Mais quand Charlie revint à terre en tenant la petite balle au creux de sa main, on entendit des hurlements du côté des gradins des Gryffondor et toute l'équipe alla serrer Charlie dans ses bras. Lydia, elle, alla aussi féliciter Charlie d'une manière très fair-play, c'était une de ses grandes qualités. La coupe fut apportée et on la donna au capitaine de Gryffondor qui la brandit très fièrement.

Le stade commença à se vider et Nymphadora attendait son ami devant la sortie des joueurs. Ce fut Lydia qui la rejoignit la première.

"-Tu as super bien joué ! commença Dora.

-Ouais, mais Charlie a été meilleur, on ne m'en veut pas trop j'espère ? répondit la joueuse.

-Pourquoi on t'en voudrait c'est insensé ! Tu as fait un super match !

-Ouais, c'est vrai, ça s'est joué à une microseconde Ly', intervint Charlie qui sortait du vestiaire à ce moment-là."

Nymphadora lui fit un grand sourire afin de l'accueillir.

"-Mais c'est quand même toi qui as gagné, poursuivit Lydia.

-Certes, mais tu as quand même impressionné Ben si ça peut te rassurer."

La jeune fille rougit à l'évocation de Ben et lança un regard meurtrier à Dora, elle la soupçonnait d'avoir tout dit à Charlie sur son béguin. Ce que Charlie réfuta aussitôt :

"-Ne la regarde pas comme ça, j'ai deviné tous seul, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, enfin passons, on fait une fête dans la salle commune et comme Dora nous a soutenu et que toi Lydia tu as perdu, ben vous êtes toutes les deux invitées !

-Je ne refuserais jamais une fête où je n'ai pas le droit d'aller, dit Lydia.

-Quant à moi j'ai une folle envie de voir la tronche de Percy quand il verra deux Poufsouffle entrer dans la salle commune, poursuivit Dora.

-Alors c'est réglé !"

En effet, Percy avait entamé sa première année à Poudlard et déjà le jeune homme montrait un amour sans limites au règlement de l'école. Et comme prédit par Dora, quand il vit les deux jeunes filles entrer, Percy manqua de s'évanouir et dut être attaché par ses deux frères pour qu'il n'aille pas les dénoncer. Cette petite fête était très ambiancée, tous buvaient, chantaient et dansaient. A un moment Lydia, qui avait un peu abusé de la Bièraubeurre, prit Nymphadora à part.

"-Tu vas te décider à chopper Charlie et lui rouler une pelle ou merde ? commença la brune.

-Toi tu devrais arrêter de boire, et vas dire à Ben que tu l'aimes au lieu de me faire la leçon !

-C'est faiiiiiiiiit, regarde je lui ai fait pleins de bisous !"

Effectivement, le jeune Ben était un peu plus loin, le regard rêveur et avec des traces de rouge à lèvres sur la joue. Et également sur la bouche. Nymphadora éclata de rire mais elle sentit qu'on lui tapota l'épaule. C'était Charlie, avec un sourire timide qui lui faisait signe d'aller un peu plus loin. Les deux amis allèrent dans l'escalier menant au dortoir des garçons, c'était un endroit calme et ils ne pouvaient pas être dérangés.

"-C'est plus tranquille ici, tu as raison, commença la jeune fille.

-Je euh... Ouais, répondit-il.

-Tu n'as pas l'air bien ?

-Eh bien... Je dois te dire quelque chose...

\- Oui ? »

Charlie devint très rouge et prit une grande inspiration et prit la main de son amie dans la sienne.

"-Les gens te trouvent bizarre, agaçante, maladroite, mais c'est précisément pour ça que je t'aime, tu es drôle, incroyablement belle et la personne la plus adorable que je connaisse. Je sais que je suis roux et pauvre mais voilà, je t'aime depuis le premier jour."

Charlie regardait attentivement le visage de Nymphadora, qui avait pris une jolie teinte rouge, et ses cheveux étaient devenus roses, traduisant ses émotions. La jeune fille essayait d'imprimer les révélations de son ami, révélations qu'elle attendait depuis un moment. Elle posa d'une manière hésitante une main sur la joue de Charlie et le regardait dans les yeux avec un sourire.

"-Oh Charlie... La pauvreté on s'en balance tant que ce n'est pas ton cœur qui est pauvre ! Et je trouve les roux incroyablement sexy !"

Charlie lui fit un énorme sourire et approcha lentement son visage du sien et fit ce qu'il rêvait de faire depuis de longs mois, il scella leurs lèvres dans un premier baiser qui fut magique pour les deux jeunes gens.

 _Ma chère Molly,_

 _As-tu eu des nouvelles de ton fils récemment ? Oh je suis sûre que oui, Dora m'a dit qu'il t'en ferait part également !_

 _Tu te rends compte, nos deux enfants sortent ensemble, je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Je pense que tu es tout aussi excitée que moi, depuis le temps qu'on attendait que ça ! Je te dois donc cinq Gallions, étant donné qu'ils se sont avoués leur sentiment avant la fin de l'année scolaire et que je pensais qu'ils ne le feraient que l'année prochaine._

 _Ted est un peu grognon, il dit vouloir une conversation avec Charlie, après tout Dora est sa fille chérie !_

 _Devons-nous commencer à préparer le mariage ?_

 _Avec ma plus sincère amitié,_

 _Andromeda Tonks._


	9. Chapitre 8 : Repas de famille

Presque un an s'était écoulé depuis ce jour où Charlie Weasley avait commencé à sortir avec Nymphadora Tonks. Et c'était un jour important car aujourd'hui, elle allait aller déjeuner chez les Weasley.

En effet, lorsque les deux amoureux étaient sortis du Poudlard Express pour les vacances de Pâques, Mrs Weasley était venue voir Dora et l'avait invitée à la maison pour déjeuner.

C'est ainsi que les Tonks et les Weasley avaient organisés la venue de la jeune adolescente, ils avaient décidé d'installer un Portoloin. Ainsi, après s'être préparée (pour une fois la jeune fille avait opté pour une couleur de cheveux sobre, afin de faire bonne impression), Nymphadora descendit et attendit l'heure où elle devait toucher le petit peigne ensorcelé.

"- Ne t'angoisse pas ma puce, les Weasley sont tous charmants, la rassurait Andromeda.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, on a été à l'école avec Molly et Arthur, Arthur était complètement fan de moi d'ailleurs... compléta Ted.

\- À quel moment vous aviez vu que j'étais stressée ?"

Ses deux parents se turent. Elle avait raison, la jeune fille était particulièrement calme. Elle savait très bien que les Weasley étaient des gens adorables. L'heure fut enfin venue et le Portoloin la fit atterrir tout droit dans le jardin du Terrier.

Ce fut Charlie qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

" - Tous le monde t'attend ! J'ai parlé aux petits de ton don, ils ont hâte que tu leur montres ! lui dit le rouquin."

Elle sourit en guise de réponse et alla le saluer avec un tendre baiser. A ce moment les deux jumeaux, Fred et Georges, âgés d'à peine onze ans, surgirent dans la cour.

" - Oooouh les amoureux ! crièrent-ils en cœur.

\- Retournez à l'intérieur avant que je demande à Bill de vous changer en cochon vous deux ! cria Charlie."

En effet, Bill était majeur depuis novembre et aurait pu totalement le faire.

"- Tu sais bien que si je fais ça maman va me tuer... dit l'intéressé en arrivant dans la cour.

\- Dommage...

\- Bon entrez vite avant que maman ne s'impatiente, dit Bill."

Les deux jeunes adolescents suivirent donc le plus âgé et pénétrèrent dans la petite maison des Weasley. Mrs Weasley était aux fourneaux et abandonna ses casseroles pour acceuillir son hôte avec une étreinte.

"-Je suis très heureuse que tu sois là, Nymphadora ! dit Mrs. Weasley

-Oh s'il vous plaît, appelez-moi simplement Dora ou juste Tonks...

-Mais ton prénom est si charmant ma chérie !

-Ça c'est vous qui le dîtes ! Pas moi ! »

Charlie entraîna ensuite sa petite amie dans le salon, où était tranquillement en train de lire la Gazette du Sorcier. En voyant la jeune fille, il se leva pour aller la saluer avec un grand sourire.

"-Alors c'est toi la petite amie de Charlie ? demanda-t-il.

-Euh oui c'est bien moi !

-Ton père est né-moldu c'est bien ça ? Tu t'y connais donc en culture Moldu ?

-Papa stop ! Elle va te prendre pour un dingue !"

Pile à ce moment-là, Mrs. Weasley rappela son mari car elle avait besoin de son aide pour continuer la préparation du déjeuner. Enfin seuls, Charlie s'approcha de sa belle Métamorphomage pour l'embrasser d'une lanière tendre. La jeune fille répondit à ce baiser mais fut interrompu par des gloussements venant de l'escalier. Charlie se sépara de Dora et soupira.

"-Venez donc au lieu de nous espionner, déclara-t-il."

Aussitôt, les deux espions descendirent, il s'agissait des deux plus jeunes enfants de la famille, âgés de neuf et huit ans.

"-Dora, je te présente Ron et Ginny !

-Enfin je vous rencontre, Charlie me parle si souvent de vous !

-En bien j'espère ? s'inquiéta Ron.

-Non, je lui ai dit que tu n'étais qu'un empoté, dit Charlie."

Tous éclatèrent de rire, sauf Ron. Ginny décida de changer de sujet :

"-C'est vrai que tu es Métamorphomage ?

-Exact !

-Tu peux nous montrer ? fit-elle avec des yeux de merlan frit.

-Plus tard Ginny, dit Charlie en prenant la main de Nymphadora et l'emmena dans les escaliers."

Charlie poussa la porte de sa chambre. Nymphadora le suivit et détailla la chambre. Il y'avait deux lits au centre, Bill dormait là aussi. La chambre était une des plus grandes de la maison avec celle de Fred et Georges. Chacun avait son espace personnel, du côté de celui de Bill, tout était bien rangé et ordonné. La bibliothèque contenait beaucoup de livres concernant les sortilèges, on voyait bien qu'il se destinait à être conjureur de sorts.

Le côté de Charlie n'était pas aussi bien rangé : il y avait des affiches de Quidditch, des livres parlant de Dragon et des brochures sur un camp de Dragon en Roumanie. Cette dernière intrigua Nymphadora.

"-La Roumanie ?

-Oh oui, je me renseigne pour l'après-Poudlard mais ça coûte trop cher et j'ai sûrement aucune chance qu'on m'engage, répondit-il.

-Mais tu es excellent en Soins aux créatures magiques...

-Ça ne fait pas tout... Enfin bon parlons d'autres choses tu veux bien ?"

Mais à ce moment Molly Weasley appela tout le monde à table, Nymphadora se retrouva donc en plein milieu de la fratrie des Weasley. Elle fut d'ailleurs au centre de toutes les attentions de la part de la famille. Elle eut un interrogatoire de la part de Mr. Weasley ainsi que de Mrs. Weasley qui lui demanda soudain :

"-Es-tu préfète chez Poufsouffle ? demanda-t-elle innocemment."

A ce moment, Charlie, Bill, Dora éclatèrent de rire en même temps, même Percy eut un petit rictus. Mrs. Weasley les regardait étonnée.

"-Oui tiens Dora es-tu préfète chez Poufsouffle ? demanda ironiquement Charlie.

-Eh bien, non !

-Mais pourquoi donc ? Qu'est-ce qu'avait dit Chourave déjà ? continua Bill, hilare.

-"Miss Tonks, il ne fait aucun doute que votre bulletin scolaire est excellent - sauf en potions - mais il vous manque certaines qualités indispensables comme le fait de vous comporter correctement", imita Dora en prenant la petite voix du professeur Chourave.

-McGonagall m'avait dit la même chose ! dit Charlie."

Toute la table riait à l'exception de Mrs. Weasley qui levait les yeux au ciel. Néanmoins, elle trouvait la petite amie de son fils très attachante et parfois reconnaissait certaines mimiques de ses deux anciens camarades de classes, Ted et Andromeda.

"-Dis tu peux nous montrer tes pouvoirs ? intervint aussitôt Ginny.

\- Il n'y a pas de problèmes ! fit la Métamorphomage."

Nymphadora se mit à leur montrer ses transformations, elle commençait par changer sa couleur de cheveux ou d'yeux. Puis elle passa à des transformations plus complexes, elle transformait son nez en nez de cochon ou bien de canard. La fillette, ainsi que toute la famille étaient émerveillées devant ce spectacle, même Percy avait arrêté d'afficher son air hautain.

« -C'est prodigieux ! dit Mrs. Weasley, c'est de naissance ?

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas héréditaire disent les soigneurs, en tout cas je suis la première de ce siècle ! répondit Nymphadora avec fierté.

-Quand je vous dis que ma copine c'est la meilleure ! dit Charlie fièrement. »

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rougir à ces paroles. L'après-midi venue, les garçons décidèrent d'aller jouer au Quidditch sur la colline, tous excepté Percy, même Ginny était venue regarder. Ils étaient en tout six à jouer, il y'avait donc un joueur de trop pour faire une équipe, Dora, qui était maladroite sur un balai se retira pour laisser les autres jouer. Elle remarqua une nouvelle fois le talent de Charlie, même s'il ne jouait pas avec un Vif d'Or, et qu'il n'avait pas un balai rapide, on pouvait voir sa vitesse, c'était prodigieux. La Poufsouffle savait les projets de carrière de Charlie, mais elle préférait qu'il se destine au Quidditch dans une équipe d'Angleterre comme ça il resterait avec elle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui demander explicitement cela, ça aurait paru égoïste.

La journée toucha à sa fin et l'heure de prendre le Portoloin de retour fut venue. Charlie accompagna sa petite amie et lui dit au revoir dans un dernier baiser.

« -Ils t'adorent en tout cas !

-Je les aime aussi, ta famille est géniale ! »

Et elle le pensait. Les Weasley étaient la famille la plus adorable qu'elle avait rencontré, ils n'avaient pas le sou, mais ça ne les empêchait pas d'avoir toute la joie de vivre et d'avoir une gentillesse incroyable. Dora embrassa Charlie, puis rentra chez elle non sans avoir glissé un petit « je t'aime ».


	10. Chapitre 9 : Patinoire

Charlie Weasley avait toujours aimé les créatures dangereuses et les monstres, et en particulier, il adorait les dragons, ce n'était un secret pour personne. Il était donc tout à fait normal que ce dernier se lie rapidement d'amitié avec le garde-chasse de l'école, Hagrid. C'est ainsi que cet après-midi, ils prirent le thé dans la cabane du demi-géant, Charlie venait souvent, et bien sûr accompagné de Nymphadora, ils étaient inséparables ! Les trois amis étaient en pleines discussions sur les moyens de transports.

« -Je n'ai jamais pris la voiture mais je peux vous dire que conduire une moto volante c'est très agréable ! dit Hagrid.

-Une moto volante ? Ça existe ? demanda Charlie, ébahi.

-Mon cousin en avait une, dit d'un coup Nymphadora, avec le visage fermé. »

Cette phrase sembla avoir mis les deux hommes mal à l'aise.

« -Ah euhm… Oui je sais… C'est sur la sienne que j'ai amené le jeune Potter chez sa tante… dit Hagrid mal à l'aise.

-Vous avez amené Harry Potter ?! dit soudain Nymphadora. »

Hagrid sembla ravi d'avoir changé de sujet, les deux plus jeunes étaient soudain scotchés à ses lèvres.

« -Vous savez je ne crois pas avoir le droit d'en parler… dit le garde-chasse.

-Potter… Hmmm… Il va entrer à Poudlard dans deux ans en même temps que Ron… Oh j'aurais tant aimé le voir il est si célèbre ! s'exclama Charlie.

-Le pauvre, tout le monde va le regarder comme une bête de foire, je n'aimerais pas être à sa place, quoique j'y suis déjà un peu ! continua Dora. »

Il est vrai que son don attirait les regards curieux de toute l'école, mais elle s'en fichait pas mal, tant que ses amis et son petit ami l'aimaient pour ce qu'elle était à l'intérieur.

« -Enfin bref vous deux, pas trop d'ennuis en ce moment j'espère ? demanda Hagrid.

-Oh, pas pour l'instant ! dirent-ils en chœur.

-Vous ne préparez pas un mauvais coup j'espère ? »

Les deux amoureux s'échangèrent un regard complice ainsi qu'un sourire.

« -Jamais voyons ! »

L'heure du repas fut venue alors les deux étudiants repartirent en direction du château main dans la main. Une fois arrivés dans la Grande Salle, ils se séparèrent et allèrent à leurs tables respectives. Nymphadora rejoignit sa grande amie Lydia Harvey. Celle-ci avait l'air plutôt maussade.

« -Ben tu en tires une tête Lyd' !

-Je me suis disputée avec mes parents car je ne veux pas rentrer pour les vacances, on a trop de devoirs mais bon ils sont Moldus alors ils ne comprennent pas…

-Prends le temps de leur réexpliquer ! Et excuse toi calmement en rappelant que ça te chagrine de ne pas rentrer, car ça te rend triste n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui c'est vrai, admit-elle, enfin passons tu étais où cet après-midi ?

-Chez Hagrid ! On a pas vu le temps passer ! Dis-moi demain vers dix heures, sois dans le couloir de Flitwick ! dit-elle subitement.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Lydia, étonnée.

-On prépare un grand coup. »

La brune leva les yeux ciels. Elle commençait à être habituée aux coups de ses deux amis, et à chaque fois ça l'inquiétait.

« -Et c'est quoi ce coup ?

-J'peux pas te le dire, on risquerait de se faire pincer, Charlie rêve d'en parler aux jumeaux, mais avec Percy – cette grosse balance – qui les suit tout le temps, c'est risqué !

-Tu m'étonnes, une vraie plaie ! Il veut suivre la trace de ses deux frères ? demande Lydia.

-Exactement, répondit son amie.

-Comment Charlie a-t-il pu devenir préfet ?

-Charlie sait parler quand on le soupçonne, il fait ses coups discrètement et quand on le soupçonne il sait rapidement dissiper les doutes. Moi, j'aime pas la discrétion ! répondit Dora.

-On avait remarqué ! dit Lydia en riant. »

Les eux amies explosèrent de rire et le reste du repas se fit dans la même ambiance, Dora aida Lydia à réécrire une lettre pour ses parents. Et elles en étaient très fières, ils allaient se réconcilier. Puis elles allèrent se coucher toujours dans la même joie. Les deux jeunes filles s'entendaient à merveille et étaient très proches.

Le lendemain était un jour bien particulier puisqu'il s'agissait du seizième anniversaire de Nymphadora. Elle hurla cela en se réveillant et réveilla tout le dortoir par la même occasion. Elle se prit également un oreiller de la part de Lydia.

Elle descendit à la Grande Salle toujours aussi excitée, telle une vraie gamine qui attends ses cadeaux. Charlie l'attendait à l'entrée avec un paquet dans les mains, il l'accueillit avec un tendre baiser.

« -Bon anniversaire ma princesse, dit Charlie avec sourire niais.

-Euh Charlie c'est quoi ce numéro de niaiseries ?

-T'as vu c'est moche hein, je voulais voir ta réaction ! répondit le jeune homme en riant.

-Ne me refais plus ça d'accord ? »

Ils allèrent chacun à leurs tables respectives, Dora avait reçu de la part de son petit ami, un joli t-shirt du nouveau groupe à la mode : Les Bizzar Sisters. Elle était très heureuse de ce cadeau et remercia Charlie avec un grand coucou. Ensuite, ce fut l'heure d'aller en cours, les premiers cours se passèrent très tranquillement sauf pour Nymphadora. Ce matin-là elle avait un double cours de Potions avec les Gryffondor. Comme à son habitude elle avait fait tomber des fioles qui se brisèrent, ce qui avait le don de mettre en colère Severus Rogue qui cette fois, n'en pouvait plus.

« -Miss Tonks, commença-t-il, le fait que vous ayez eu Optimal à vos BUSEs est encore un grand mystère. Mais je me demande comment une idiote comme vous pourra être Auror un jour, sérieusement il va falloir réfléchir. Vous n'êtes qu'une empotée, vous n'arriverez à rien »

Il régnait dans la salle un silence de mort. Charlie regardait sa copine, inquiet. Cette dernière était devenue toute rouge, aussi bien du visage que des cheveux et restait silencieuse avec un regard noir envers son professeur.

« -J'enlève vingt points à votre maison, sortez de ma classe avec votre regard d'effrontée. »

Elle ne se fit pas prier et sortit en colère de la salle et attendit Charlie à quelques mètres de la porte. Il la rejoint dès que la cloche sonna et la prit dans ses bras.

« -Il n'avait pas le droit de te rabaisser tu devrais aller le dire à Chourave ! s'emporta-t-il.

-Pas la peine, il me déteste. Je lui ferais ravaler ses paroles quand je deviendrais Auror, répondit-elle en se calmant peu à peu.

-Bien parlé !

-Allons vite, je te rappelle qu'on a un couloir à transformer ! »

Les deux élèves se mirent en direction du couloir de Flitwick. Chacubn se mit à une extrémité du couloir, très fréquenté à cette heure -ci. Fred et Georges arrivèrent ne sachant pas trop ce qu'ils faisaient là.

« -Charlie nous a dit d'être là je me demande ce qu'il prépare, lança Fred.

-Il veut nous en mettre plein la vue ! répliqua le jumeau. »

Charlie leva son pouce, c'était un signal pour la Métamorphomage. Aussitôt ils levèrent leur baguette puis les pointèrent vers le sol en prononçant une formule magique. Le sol se changea en glace automatiquement, laissant les élèves présents glisser et tomber. Fred et Georges étaient complètement hilares. Des Serpentards pestaient. Mais ce furent les seuls élèves mécontents. La chute passée, tout le monde admirait le travail fait par Charlie et Dora, et commençaient à glisser sur la glace en riant. Dora était très fière, c'était ça leur but, faire rire les gens et les amuser, et ça fonctionnait. Voir les sourires sur les visages étaient pour les deux amoureux une belle récompense. Les jumeaux les applaudissaient, ils furent suivis par Lydia qui ensuite glissait main dans la main avec Ben. Mais ils n'avaient pas prévu l'arrivée du professeur McGonagall et du professeur Chourave qui venaient là par pur hasard. Elles ne mirent pas longtemps à comprendre qui étaient les deux fauteurs de troubles.

« -CHARLIE WEASLEY ! NYMPHADORA TONKS ! DANS MON BUREAU ! cria McGonagall. »

Ils suivirent les deux professeures dans le bureau de McGonagall. Autant l'une que l'autre avaient l'air en pétard. Il s'en suivit un savon mémorable de la part des deux directrices qui enlevèrent à contre-cœur des points pour leur maisons respectives. Les deux sorciers écopèrent également d'une charmante retenue, avec Rogue. Nymphadora avait videment protesté en racontant les évènements survenus plus tôt.

« -Ne discutez pas Miss Tonks, oui le professeur Rogue a exagéré et ne l'écoutez pas, vous avez du talent. Toutefois, soyez moins maladroite et conduisez-vous bien, il n'aura plus à vous faire de reproches. »

Elle ne protesta pas et une fois le savon passé, ils s'en allèrent. Mais pendant tout le reste de la journée, ils furent acclamés comme des héros dans toute l'école.

 _Ma chère Dora,_

 _J'EN AI PLUS QU'ASSEZ DE RECEVOIR DES HIBOUX M'INFORMANT DE TES BÊTISES ! Geler tout un couloir ! Mais quelle idée ! Tu imagines si quelqu'un s'était blessé ? Tu es inconsciente ma parole, toi qui te blesse tout le temps en plus !_

 _Ton père est également en colère crois (même s'il a rigolé, il me désespère), jeune fille, pour les vacances de pâques tu seras privée de sorties. Il faut que tu remontes tes notes en plus, un P en potions enfin ma chérie, tu veux être Auror je te rappelle !)_

 _Mis à part ça, tu me manques mon petit cœur, j'ai hâte de te revoir pendant les vacances. Ton père et moi sommes sortis dans Londres cette semaine, on est allés au cinéma ça faisait une éternité que l'on n'était pas sortie dans le Londres Moldu, nous avons vu Retours vers le Futur 2, c'était génial._

 _J'espère que Charlie va bien,_

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Ta maman._


	11. Chapitre 10 : Une rencontre

Bonsoir ! Ça fait un moment que je ne me suis pas addressée à vous et je m'excuse ! Mais j'ai une réponse à une review !

 **Debo4824** : Merci d'aimer mon histoire ! Nous avons un point commun, Tonks est aussi mon personnage préféré malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit pas très présente dans la saga !

Je vous laisse avec mon texte !

 _Cher Alastor,_

 _Je sais que cela fait un moment que l'on ne s'est pas vus. Mais j'ai entendu dire qu'avant de prendre ta retraite tu recherchais à former un apprenti. Je pense avoir trouvé l'élève qu'il te faut._

 _Cette jeune fille s'appelle Nymphadora Tonks, la fille d'Andromeda Black (ne lui dis jamais que je t'ai dit ça). Elle est certes maladroite mais c'est une fille pétillante, pleine de joie de vivre dont son plus grand rêve est d'être Auror. Elle a aussi un fort caractère et ne mâche pas ses mots, et elle a un potentiel de bêtises impressionnants. Je ne peux le prouver, mais je sais que c'est elle et le jeune Weasley qui m'ont dérobé mes caleçons, seuls des génies peuvent faire cela !_

 _Mise à part ça, cette jeune élève possède un grand talent, en particulier en Métamorphoses, c'est d'ailleurs une Métamorphomage. De plus, elle possède d'excellents réflexes et sait se défendre, elle ne laisse jamais personne lui marcher sur les pieds._

 _Je ne te recommande pas souvent d'élèves, mais étudie avec attention cette candidature, je sens un grand potentiel en elle,_

 _Ton grand ami,_

 _Albus Dumbledore._

 _Cher Miss Tonks,_

 _Je pense que vous allez être surprise de voir cette lettre, mais si je vous écris c'est pour vous faire part d'être votre mentor durant vos trois années de formations en tant qu'Auror._

 _Vous m'avez été très chaleureusement recommandée par le professeur Dumbledore et je serais ravi de vous enseigner tout mon savoir. Notez bien que je ne prends que rarement des apprentis, et si j'en prends, ce sont parmi les meilleurs._

 _Je vous attendrais pour un entretien le 15 août à mon bureau au Ministère.  
_

_Vigilance constante,_

 _Alastor Maugrey._

Lorsque Dora lut cette lettre, elle n'y croyait pas. Elle l'avait fait lire à Lydia, à Charlie, puis à ses parents, tous l'avaient félicitée. Elle allait donc apprendre du meilleur Auror de tous les temps, c'était un grand privilège pour elle.

Sa dernière année était passée à une vitesse folle, elle avait travaillé comme une folle et eut des excellentes notes aux ASPICs, même en potions. Charlie aussi avait été excellent partout et était parti élever des dragons en Roumanie, les deux amoureux s'écrivaient tous les jours.

Dora aurait voulu le retenir, mais elle se dit qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit, et puis sa formation lui prendrait tout son temps de toute façon. Ainsi ce 15 août, Nymphadora s'était levée et s'apprêtait à partir au Ministère rencontrer Alastor Maugrey. AU moment où elle allait passer la porte sa mère l'interpella :

« -Attends, ton père se prépare ! dit Andromeda.

-Pourquoi ? demanda la jeune fille _._

-Il veut t'accompagner au Ministère !

-Oh mais je suis une grande fille !

-Dis ce que tu veux mais je ne te laisserais pas aller à Londres seule, intervint Ted qui descendait les escaliers.

-Papa j'ai eu mon permis de transplanage et j'ai dix-huit ans je te rappelle ! rétorqua la jeune fille.

-Oui tu es une grande fille mais je te vois toujours comme mon bébé ! »

Ils se disputèrent pendant quelques minutes. Puis Andromeda intervint et leur dit que s'ils ne partaient pas dans les cinq minutes elle allait les priver de gâteau au chocolat. Ce dernier argument eut raison de Nymphadora qui accepta la compagnie de son père jusqu'au Ministère.

« -Je tenais à t'accompagner parce qu'il n'y a pas de coins tranquilles près de l'entrée des visiteurs pour transplaner, du coup on va devoir transplaner dans un coin calme et prendre le métro, je sais que tu es grande et débrouillarde mais tu n'as jamais pris le métro seule, dit Ted. »

Ça c'est ce qu'il pensait, pensa Nymphadora. En effet, l'année dernière, pendant les vacances elle était sortie en douce avec Charlie pour voir un concert. Mais Nymphadora s'en fichait en fin de compte, car elle était heureuse malgré tout de passer du temps avec son père. Le père et la fille partirent donc transplaner, en effet le coin était désert. Ils allèrent dans la station de métro la plus proche et prirent le premier train.

« -Tu vois ça me fait plaisir de passer du temps avec ma fille préférée, dit Ted, avec un sourire.

-Je suis ta seule fille, ou alors tu me mens !

-Oh non j'ai bien eu assez à faire avec toi ! dit-il en riant. »

Elle lui sourit. Ted la regarda avec tendresse et comprit en cet instant qu'il emmenait sa fille à un entretien d'embauche, et il comprit que sa fille avait grandi.

« Ma puce je peux te dire quelque chose ?

-Papa m'appelle pas comme ça j'ai plus cinq ans ! Mais oui vas-y !

-Je voulais te dire que je suis très fière de toi ma chérie, tu as réussi brillamment tes études, tu vas être formée par le plus célèbre des Aurors, je suis vraiment très heureux de t'avoir, je suis le plus chanceux, dit Ted avec amour, et je t'aimerais toujours quoiqu'il arrive

-Papa… »

Ils se prirent dans les bras, Dora ne l'avouera jamais mais cette déclaration l'avait laissé au bord des larmes. Après quelques minutes, ils descendirent du train et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée des visiteurs au Ministère. Ils entrèrent dans la cabine téléphonique et Ted composa le numéro 6-2-4-4-2.

« -Bienvenue au ministère de la Magie. Veuillez indiquer votre nom et l'objet de votre visite, dit une voix qui résonna dans la cabine. »

Ted fit signe à sa fille de parler la première.

« -Nymphadora Tonks, je viens pour un entretien avec Alastor Maugrey… Heu… Au Quartier Général des Aurors !

-Ted Tonks, j'accompagne simplement ma fille ! »

Aussitôt deux badges tombèrent dans le réceptacle en métal, Dora prit le sien où était marqué « Nymphadora Tonks, entretien avec Alastor Maugrey ». Sur celui de Ted on pouvait lire « Ted Tonks, accompagne sa fille ».

« -Le visiteur est prié de se soumettre à une fouille et de présenter sa baguette magique pour enregistrement au comptoir de la sécurité au fond de l'atrium, dit à nouveaux la voix. »

Après avoir effectué les contrôles par le Ministère, Ted et Dora se dirigèrent donc vers l'ascenseur. La jeune femme était totalement émerveillée, c'était la première fois qu'elle mettait les pieds au Ministère. Elle laissa son père le guider jusqu'à devant le Quartier Général des Aurors.

« -Je dois te laisser ici, enfin plutôt je vais t'attendre c'est préférable, tu te sens bien ? demanda Ted.

-Bah je vais rencontrer le plus grand Auror de tous les temps qui veut que je sois son élève, mais à part ça…

-Reste naturelle, à mon avis c'est ton caractère qui lui plaît, lui-même a un caractère de cochon à ce qu'on dit ! dit Ted innocemment.

-Comment ça j'ai un caractère de cochon ? dit Dora d'un air faussement vexé. »

En guise de réponse Ted rit et lui embrassa le front puis fit signe à sa fille d'entrer dans le Quartier Général. Tonks avança vers la porte puis entra dans une pièce avec pleins bureaux qui ressemblaient à des boxs comme des open-spaces. Elle regarda tout le monde d'un air timide, ils étaient tous occupés à remplir des rapports. Au bout de cinq minutes un homme noir vint la voir, il parlait avec une voix lente et calme :

« -Est-ce que je peux vous aider ?

-Euh… En fait… J'ai rendez-vous avec Alastor Maugrey… Tenez j'ai une lettre… dit-elle timidement en tendant la lettre.

-Ah oui ! C'est vous la Métamorphomage apprentie, je suis Kingsley Shacklebot.

-J'ai vu votre nom dans la Gazette la semaine dernière, répondit-elle

-Ah oui c'est exact, bien Nymphad…

-Tonks, coupa-t-elle.

-Tonks, je vais vous conduire auprès de Maugrey. »

Nymphadora suivit Kingsley jusqu'à une porte où il était marqué « Alastor Maugrey, Vigilance Constante ».

« -Bien je vous laisse ici, Tonks »

Puis il partit, laissant la jeune apprentie seule. Elle toqua un peu hésitante et attendit devant la porte jusqu'à ce qu'un grognement ressemblant à un « entrez ». Elle poussa la porte et se retrouva dans un bureau qu'elle trouvait fascinant, elle reconnut beaucoup d'instruments qu'elle avait vu dans ses manuels de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal en dernière année. Elle se retrouva face à Alastor Maugrey qu'elle trouva plus impressionnant en vrai que dans les photos de la Gazette. Elle ne sut quoi lui dire une fois devant le bureau.

« Assieds-toi, gamine, aboya-t-il. »

Elle le fit en restant silencieuse. Elle avait l'impression qu'il allait l'enfermer dans une de ses malles.

« -Nymphadora Tonks, chaudement recommandée par Dumbledore, apparemment tu es une vraie teigne bourrée de talents.

-Euh sûrement…

-Vas-tu m'expliquer en quoi tu es une teigne ?

-Ben euh… Je n'ai jamais aimé respecter tout le règlement… En fait je préférais faire des sales coups, rien de méchant, pour m'amuser car je n'aime pas qu'on m'impose comment vivre…

-Tu agis impulsivement n'est-ce pas ?

-ça m'arrive.

-Tu sais que durant cet entraînement tu devras m'écouter parfaitement et suivre mes ordres sauf si tu sens qu'il y'a une meilleure alternative en cas de danger ? Auras-tu un problème ça ?

-Non monsieur, répondit-elle.

-J'attends de toi que tu sois excellente, et que tu appliques ma devise, Vigilance Constante ! D'ailleurs comment savoir si tu es la vraie Nymphadora Tonks ?

-Je suis Nymphadora Tonks, j'ai 18 ans, je vis avec Ted et Andromeda Tonks, en septième année j'ai réussi à voler les caleçons de Dumbledore et de les accrocher dans la cour, personne ne sait que c'est moi.

-Dumbledore l'a toujours su mais ça me va comme preuve. Et quant à moi comment savoir si je suis le vrai Alastor ?

-Ben je ne sais pas je ne vous connais pas dans les moindres détails…

-Je te fais marcher, je suis bien le vrai, je t'apprendrais à savoir si je suis le vrai ou non. Alors Nymphado…

-TONKS ! »

Il la regardait étonné, en temps normal personne n'osait lui hurler dessus comme ça, elle, elle se tassait sur sa chaise réalisant ce qu'elle venait de faire.

« -Tonks, j'aime bien ce caractère, c'est de ça qu'Albus voulait surement parler…

-Euh… Peut-être ?

-Bien, tu fais quoi cette nuit à quatre heures du matin ?

-Euh… Je dors ?

-Mauvaise réponse ! aboya-t-il, cette nuit je te donne rendez-vous ici ! Allez ouste !

-Mais… Euh d'accord ! »

Alastor invita la jeune apprentie à prendre congé, elle s'exécuta et sortit le plus vite possible rejoindre son père.

« -Alors ? demanda son père.

-Il est fou ! répondit Nymphadora. »


	12. Chapitre 11 : Rupture

On raconte depuis des années que les trois ans de formation pour être Auror sont particulièrement éprouvantes. Nymphadora le savait, mais n'imaginait pas que ce serait à un tel point. En effet, elle devait se lever à l'aube et se coucher très tard, elle rentrait avec beaucoup de courbatures car c'était très éprouvant physiquement. En bref, la Métamorphomage avait énormément de mal à trouver un rythme convenable, elle était sans cesse au bout du rouleau. Ted et Andromeda étaient d'ailleurs très inquiet, mais leur fille les rassurait sans cesse avec un beau sourire. Car malgré le fait que c'était très dur, ça lui plaisait. Maugrey était un professeur très exigeant, il la faisait sans cesse recommencer lorsqu'elle échouait et lui criait beaucoup dessus mais il trouvait quand même qu'elle avait du talent même si ses bourdes à répétitions l'exaspéraient.

Quant à Charlie Weasley, il était parti à la rentrée pour la Roumanie abandonnant un bel avenir dans le Quidditch, entre les balais et les dragons il avait fait son choix. C'est ainsi que nos deux amants avaient une relation à distance. Mais la jeune fille eut la surprise dans une de ses lettres de constater que le jeune homme lui donnait rendez vous le deuxième samedi de janvier pour se voir. Charlie lui avait donné rendez-vous aux Trois-Balais. Nymphadora était impatiente, c'était son premier week-end de libre depuis des semaines !

Le matin du rendez-vous, elle s'habilla avec son fameux t-shirt des Bizarr'Sisters, car elle savait que son petit ami l'adorait, elle mit sa veste en cuir car ça lui donnait un côté sexy, et elle coiffa ses cheveux d'un rouge éclatant. Lorsqu'elle descendit dans le salon son père lui dit :

« -Dis donc tu es toute jolie !

-Je veux qu'il garde une belle image de moi quand il sera reparti en Roumanie, ondit que c'est jolie une roumaine alors… répondit Dora.

-Tu es jalouse ?

-Un peu.

-C'est bizarre, Molly ne m'a rien dit sur la venue Charlie dans sa dernière lettre, intervint Andromeda.

-Elle ne sait pas, il est revenu que deux jours juste pour me voir ! répondit sa fille, bon je vais être en retard ! »

Elle sortit dans le jardin puis transplana jusqu'à Pré-au-lard. Elle s'empressa d'aller dans le pub et immédiatement Charlie lui fit signe et se leva de sa chaise. Heureuse et amoureuse, elle se jeta dans ses bras avec un énorme sourire.

« -Tu m'as manqué Dora ! dit le jeune homme en l'embrassant.

-Moi aussi tu m'as manqué mon dieu mais Charlie ce que t'as pris en muscles ! C'est sexy ! dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-Et toi tu es magnifique ! Allez asseyons-nous ! »

Ils s'asseyerent et commandèrent à Madame Rosmerta deux Bièraubeurres.

« -Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois revenu sans le dire à tes parents, ta f mille ne te manque pas trop ? demanda la jeune apprentie Auror ?

-Mes parents je les ai vus à Noël, c'est surtout mes frères et Ginny qui me manquent…

-Comment ça se passe pour Ron à Poudlard ?

-Très bien ! Il est ami avec Harry Potter une autre fille très intelligente, il me dit qu'ils font déjà les quatre cents coups, répondit Charlie.

-Je vois !

-Et toi l'entraînement ?

-Fol Œil est un fou furieux et il m'exploite mais ça va c'est cool, dit-elle sans savoir que Maugrey était un peu plus loin au bar.

-Tes parents m'ont envoyé une lettre, ils disent que tu es exténué, dit-il inquiet à son tour.

-C'est vrai mais ça va, je savais que je serais exténuée…

-Fais attention quand même, dit Charlie. »

Il sembla un peu nerveux, et Nymphadora l'avait bien remarqué.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a Chacha ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Il faut que je te parle… Non non ne fais pas cette tête je ne vais pas te plaquer ! s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

-Je t'écoute !

-Alors… Euh Dora… Je suis fou amoureux de toi et je ne peux plus être séparé de toi et l'éloignement m'a fait comprendre que c'est toi la femme de ma vie, on est jeunes je le sais mais je t'aime alors je te demande… »

Il mit un genou à terre et sortit un petit écrin et l'ouvrit, il y'avait une bague avec un tout petit diamant.

« -Nymphadora Tonks, veux tu m'épouser ? »

Tout le bar avait remarqué ce qui se passait, tout le monde s'était tu et regardait les deux jeunes gens, y compris Maugrey. Dora elle, était choqué et ne bougeait pas.

« -Charlie… Mais euh… Tu l'as dit toi-même… on est jeunes… Je n'ai que 18 ans…

-Tu en auras 19 le mois prochain, rétorqua-t-il, déterminé.

-C'est sur qu'un an de différence va tout changer, et puis admettons qu'on se marie tu vis en Roumanie et moi en Angleterre !

-Viens vivre en Roumanie tu peux poursuivre ta formation avec le Quartier des Aurors roumain !

-C'est de la folie Charlie ! Non je suis désolée je refuse.

-Alors tu ne m'aimes pas ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

-C'est pas la question, je t'aime à la folie mais ce n'est pas raisonnable, ce n'est pas en Roumanie que j'imagine ma vie, j'ai toute ma vie en Angleterre.

-Quel égoïsme, moi j'ai bien quitté les miens, oui voilà tu es égoïste et tu n'es pas amoureuse, l'amour c'est ça, c'est de faire des sacrifices mais t'en est incapable en fait, là je vois la vraie Nymphadora, commença-t-il à hurler. »

La colère de Dora monta très vite, ses cheveux devinrent rouges et elle mit une gifle à Charlie Weasley, première gifle de Nymphadora Tonks.

« -Comment peux-tu me traiter d'égoïste alors qu'en demandant ma main tu me demandes de quitter ma famille, et ma formation alors que j'apprends du meilleur et que c'est la chance de ma vie ? J'ai le droit de refuser cette demande si je ne me sens pas prête aussi non ? Car oui, j'ai beau t'aimer de tout mon cœur à 18 ans je ne suis pas prête à me marier ! Tu peux le concevoir ç ou c'est trop difficile ? On a tous le temps de se marier bordel ! cria-t-elle à son tour devant toutes les clientes et tous les clients du bar.

-Non, ça ne fonctionnera jamais, je pense qu'il vaut mieux rompre, je te dis au revoir, dit-il calmement. »

Et sur ces mots il quitta le pub et transplana, laissant son ex petite amie seule assise à la table, la bouche ouverte et les larmes aux yeux, elle prenait conscience qu'il venait de la quitter. D'un coup elle balança son verre parterre et quittant à son tour le bar. Elle se sentait humiliée, blessée mais surtout elle ressentait un profond vide dans son cœur. A quoi ça avait servi, ces trois ans et demi d'amour, ces années d'amitiés, à quoi leur légendaire avait servi ? A se faire plaquer salement et de manière égoïste. Brisée, la jeune femme rentra chez elle sans faire attention à ses parents surpris de la voir rentrer en pleurant. Trois jours passèrent, Ted avait réussi à lui tirer les vers du nez, elle ne sortait plus et séchait sa formation. Tonks passait clairement le plus clair de son temps à pleurer sur son lit, elle mangeait très peu, elle était toujours dans l'incompréhension.

Au soir du quatrième jour, les Tonks eurent une visite assez inattendue. Ce fut Ted qui ouvrit la porte et fut étonné de voir Alastor Maugrey à sa porte.

« -Bonsoir monsieur Tonks, commença ce dernier, très cordial.

-Mais… Euh bons…

-Nymphadora est-elle ici ? le coupa-t-il.

-Je vous en supplie lui faîtes pas de mal je sais qu'elle a seché les cours mais elle n'est pas bien et…

-Je sais, répondit-il très calme, c'est pour ça que je suis là.

-Elle est au premier, deuxième porte à gauche. »

Maugrey partit donc dans la chambre de Dora, cette dernière était avachie sur son lit comme une baleine en écoutant _Magic Works_ des Bizarr'Sisters.

« -Dis donc t'appelles ça une chambre ? aboya-t-il en voyant le désordre.

-Allez vous en… dit Nymphadora, la voix endormie.

-Oh que non, tu vas lever tes fesses je t'emmène faire un tour !

-Non. Faudra me forcer. »

Cinq minutes plus tard Maugret et son élève étaient dehors devant la porte d'entrée, il l'avait levé du lit à coups de bâtons. Il lui tendit son bras et ils transplanèrent devant le Chaudron Baveur.

« -Vous êtes sérieux ? dit la jeune femme.

-Totalement. »

Ils entrèrent et se placèrent sur le bar, Nymphadora faisait la tête et n'avait pas envie de parler.

« -J'étais aux Trois-Balais ce jour-là, avoua Maugrey.

-Ah.

-Ecoute gamine, c'est moche ce qu'il t'arrive mais tu lui as dit toi-même, tu as 18 ans et tout le temps pour faire une nouvelle rencontre qui bouleversera ta vie, tu trouveras quelqu'un qui comprendra ton métier, il n'était pas l'homme de ta vie. »

Elle était choquée de ces paroles, elle s'attendait à un savon magistral pour avoir séché mais à la place elle avait des paroles réconfortantes et un peu moralisatrices.

« -Vous m'avez emmené là pour me dire ça pour que j'aille mieux ? demanda-t-elle.

-Non, pour boire, c'est bien beau les beaux discours et se gaver de chocolats dans son lit mais ce qu'il te faut c'est une soirée où tu te lâches alors vas-y, je paye toutes les boissons.

-Pourquoi vous faîtes ça pour moi ?

-Tu es une des meilleures élèves que je n'ai jamais eus, tu es certes empotée, mais bourrée de talents alors te perdre ce serait dommage, et je ne dis pas ça souvent mais aussi tu es attachante, maintenant allez commande ! dit-il plein de sincérité. »

La Métamorphomage lui sourit, touchée par ses paroles, elle savait que venant de lui, c'était le plus beau des compliments, et elle écouta ses ordres et but. Cette soirée-là changea tout entre eux, un lien fort de complicité s'établit entre eux cette nuit là alors qu'ils étaient complètement bourrés. Ils se parlèrent, ils chantèrent, et firent même un concours de boisson, que Dora perdit. Cette dernière rentra d'ailleurs complètement bourrée à la maison au grand désespoir de Ted qui, très mécontent, a été voir Maugrey pour lui dire ce qu'il en pensait. Ted Tonks gagna cette fois làa, le respect d'Alastor Maugrey, ce qui était très difficile.

 _Le 4 juin 1992,_

 _Chère Dora,_

 _Tu dois être surprise en ouvrant cette lettre, mais oui après tout ces mois je t'écris._

 _Je tiens à te présenter mes excuses pour ma conduite ignoble, je t'ai traitée d'égoïste alors que tu avais raison, je suis le seul égoïste et on est bien trop jeune. Je ne te dis pas ça pour qu'on se remettre ensemble, la relation à distances c'est trop compliqué et après avoir réfléchi je me suis rendu compte que la rupture était ce qu'il y'a de mieux. Notre histoire était géniale, mais nous ne sommes pas des âmes sœurs je l'ai compris. Néanmoins, je me souviens de notre complicité d'avant notre relation, et c'était beau aussi ces années d'amitiés, alors si tu veux bien me pardonner, pourquoi ne pas être amis tout simplement ? Je comprendrais ton refus mais même si nous ne sommes plus amants, tu as encore une place dans mon cœur._

 _J'espère que ta formation se passe bien et que Maugrey ne te maltraite pas, je te souhaite plein de bonnes choses en attendant,_

 _Ton ami, Charlie._


	13. Chapitre 12 : Le manque

Il était toujours difficile pour Nymphadora de se lever le matin, encore plus quand il était quatre heures du matin. Mais voilà, une nouvelle journée l'attendait au Ministère, avec Maugrey. La jeune apprentie venait de valider sa deuxième année dans sa formation et entamait donc le processus final. Elle avait des notes catastrophiques dans les filatures du fait de sa grande maladresse, mais pour le reste elle s'en sortait plutôt bien. Ces deux années avaient été éprouvantes, mais elle prenait sur elle et faisait toujours au mieux.

Dora se dirigea donc vers le Ministère pour y retrouver Fol Œil, depuis leur cuite, un lien fort s'était établi entre eux, lla jeune fille n'hésitait jamais à le charrier et c'était même une des rares qui osait, ce qui ne déplaisait pas à Maugrey d'ailleurs. Dora arriva au Quartier Général et trouva étonnament du monde ce matin, elle alla vers Kingsley Shacklebot pour lui demander d'où venait cette agitation si matinale.

« -Pourquoi autant de mondes ? d'habitude Maugrey et moi sommes seuls, dit-elle

-Scrimgeour a convoqué tout le monde, il aurait une information importante, répondit calmement l'Auror

-Toujours dans l'excès celui-là ! s'exclama-t-elle. »

Scrimgeour, chef des Aurors arriva à ce moment-là, l'air grave et accompagné du Ministre de la Magie, Cornélius Fudge. Dora en voyant le Ministre se dit qu'il devait y avoir eu quelque chose de grave.

« - Bonjour à tous, lança le ministre, je suis désolé de vous convoquer à une heure si matinale mais on vient d'apprendre que le criminel Sirius Black s'est échappé. »

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre, on entendit des murmures de la part des Mangemorts et le visage de Dora devint blême et son cœur se serra. Encore une fois, Sirius avait fait le rebelle. Fudge demanda le calme et reprit son discours :

« - Il est le premier à avoir réussi, je dois vous rappeler qui est cet homme, il a dénoncé le couple Potter à Vous-Savez-Qui et tué treize moldus ainsi que Peter Pettigrew, un homme comme lui doit vite retourner aux mains des Détraqueurs. »

Entendre cela pour Dora était insupportable, le simple fait d'imaginer Sirius en prison lui faisait mal, elle faisait de son mieux pour le cacher. Personne ne devait découvrir son lien de parenté entre elle et lui.

« -C'est pour cela que vous, Aurors devez être mobilisés, reprit Fudge.

-On va faire des équipes de patrouilles, les Détraqueurs ont aussi étés mobilisés mais je veux quand même des hommes sur le terrain, il faudra aussi protéger le jeune Potter car je tiens à vous rappeler que Sirius Black est son parrain, intervint Scrimgeour.

-Potter va commencer une nouvelle année à Poudlard, il sera protégé par Dumbledore, intervint Dora subitement.

-On va quand même poster des patrouilles à Pré-Au-Lard et à Poudlard Miss Tonks. Bien je veux tout le monde à sa recherche aujourd'hui sauf Maugrey et Tonks, je veux que vous finissiez de résoudre l'affaire des marécages, dit Scrimgeour »

Cela enchantait Dora de ne pas participer à la capture de son cousin, elle n'était pas sûre d'en être capable en plus. De plus, elle avait pratiquement résolu à elle seule cette affaire. Cette affaire mettait en scène une vieille sorcière habitant dans des marécages, il y'a un mois elle avait été cambriolée et son chat avait été kidnappé. En faisant des recherches sur le terrain elle avait pu mettre cette affaire lien avec plusieurs agressions de vieilles dames sorcières habitant la zone. Après une enquête minutieuse de sa part (secondée par Maugrey bien sûr), elle avait deviné où se produirait la prochaine attaque et comptait prendre en flagrant délit les auteurs. Cette capture était comme une sorte de test, à la fin de l'année elle passerait l'examen, et cette capture lui rapporterait gros pour sa note finale en contrôle continu.

Maugrey et Nymphadora rassemblèrent leurs affaires. Dora mit de côté Sirius et son enfance pour se consacrer à ces malfaiteurs. Elle transplana avec Maugrey dans la zone des marécages.

« -Tu es absolument sûre de toi gamine ? demanda Maugre

-Oui, le tout c'est d'aller se mettre devant la maison de manière discrète ! »

A peine avait-elle dit cela qu'elle trébucha et tomba dans de la boue. Maugrey soupira, ses chutes il en avait l'habitude après tout. Il l'aida à se relever et elle fit une moue de dégoût en se voyant toute sale. Les deux acolytes se placèrent devant la maison et se cachèrent. L'attente fut longue et ennuyeuse et Dora stressait, son intuition avait-elle été la bonne ?

« -Gamine, je te rappelle que c'est toi qui commandes, dit Maugrey »

Elle ne répondit pas, trop occupée à faire attention au moindre bruit, elle aplliquait la devise de son mentor. Enfin, ils virent deux individus s'approcher de la maison discrètement. Ils sortirent leurs baguettes et la pointèrent vers la porte de la maison pour l'ouvrir. Les deux sorciers entrèrent et on entendit un cri de surprise. Ce fut le signal pour notre apprentie, elle fit signe à Maugrey et à leur tour ils allèrent dans la maison de la vieille dame.

« -Quartier Général des Aurors baissez vos... »

Dora ne finit sa phrase car elle trébucha et tomba par terre de manière pas très gracieuse. Maugrey n'entre pas la laissant faire, il interviendrait si nécessaire. Les deux sorciers commencèrent à rire.

« -ça une Auror ? On dirait une gamine de Poudlard, dit le premier sorcier

-Une incapable oui. Allez la vieille donne nous le chat, on en fera de la fourrure, dit le deuxième

-Non... Pas Félix... »

Dora se leva, elle avait eu une stratégie pour déconcentrer les deux mages. Elle avait modifié son visage de telle sorte à ce qu'il soit affreux et qu'elle fasse peur. Cela fonctionnait, le sorcier qui tenait le chat le lâcha, Dora profita de la confusion et pétrifia rapidement les deux sorciers. Ses réflexes avaient toujours été très bons. Maugrey entra à son tour et sourit, c'était du bon travail pour lui.

Rapidement ils découvrirent que les autres chats étaient encire vivants et ils les rendirent à leurs propriétaires, ces dernières étaient tellement heureuse qu'elles leur offrirent un tas de pâtisseries. Maugrey donna à Dora le reste de sa journée. Celle-ci rentra et avant de pousser la porte elle entendit ces parents parler.

« -Dora va finir par le savoir Ted ! Elle va être sur sa capture ! La pauvre va être choquée !

-Honnêtement Meda, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle soit ignorante, elle sait ce que Sirius a fait...

-Ted, est ce que tu le penses coupable ? On n'en a jamais discuté...

-Franchement je crois qu'il y'a anguille sous roche, je ne peux pas voir le Sirius qui faisait tant rire ma fille unique, tuer des moldus... et toi ?

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Andromeda.

-Chérie, ce n'est pas parce qu'il vient d'une famille conservatrice qu'il est forcément un meurtrier... »

Dora décida d'entrer à ce moment-là, jamais ses parents n'avaient reparlé de Sirius devant elle. La vérité, elle l'avait découverte seule...

« -Vous me pensez ignorante ? Je sais que Sirius était en prison et pourquoi. Et il n'est pas coupable, je le sais je le sens, j'étais là quand il a appris pour les Potter et il était dévasté, il n'a pas trahit les Potter !

-C'est ce que je pense aussi Dora, dit Ted. »

Dora ne resta pas plus longtemps et monta dans sa chambre, elle ferma la porte et s'assit lentement contre cette même porte. Elle se sentait mal, Sirius lui manquait depuis des années, elle souhaitait le revoir mais tout le monde le pensait un affreux meurtrier. Ils ne le connaissaient, il en était incapable. Les larmes vinrent doucement dans les yeux de Nymphadora, qui sortit une vieille photo. Sirius avait-il changé physiquement ? Se souvenait-il d'elle ?

Le lendemain, Dora dut retourner au bureau, persuadée qu'elle aurait un cours théorique par Maugrey, cela l'ennuyait déjà.

« -Gamine range tes bouquins, on part chercher Black, dit Maugrey en la voyant arriver. »

Dora devint blême comme la veille. Alors on l'envoyait vraiment chercher Sirius. Maugrey partit se préparer laissant la jeune fille se préparer à son tour. Elle alla se poser devant l'affiche de Sirius et réfléchit. Devait-elle obéir ? Si elle ne le faisait pas, elle serait virée. De plus, elle n'était pas sûre que le Ministère puisse trouver Sirius mais c'était le principe, elle ne voulait pas capturer son cousin. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle pleurait à nouveau. Alastor revint et la vit figée devant le poster.

« -Gamine, on y va, aboya-t-il.

-Je ne peux pas... murmura Tonks

-Comment ça ? dit Maugrey, en connaissant une partie de la réponse.

-Ecoutez je vous fais confiance alors je vais tout vous dire. Je suis Nymphadora Tonks, la fille d'Andromeda Black et donc la petite cousine de Sirius Black. Moi le Sirius que tout le monde connaît n'est pas celui que j'ai connu. Moi, il me gardait, on rigolait ensemble, il venait me consoler quand je faisais des cauchemars. Le soir du meurtre des Potter il était avec moi, il était dévasté, et moi je ne l'ai jamais revu ! »

Elle éclata en sanglots, tout devait sortir, tant pis si elle se faisait virer.

« -Il était mon cousin adoré et je ne l'ai jamais revu, et j'en ai souffert vous savez, alors quand en allant à l'école j'ai découvert ce qui s'était passé vous savez ce que j'ai pensé ? Ce n'est pas lui ! Sirius Black est innocent ! Tant pis si je me fais virer mais je n'irais pas remettre mon cousin en prison ! »

Elle regardait Maugrey dans les yeux. Ce dernier admirait de plus en plus le cran de son élève, il savait pour son lien de parenté et se doutait bien de sa réaction, il trouvait ça positif car cela prouvait que jamais elle n'abandonnerait ses convictions. Pour donner l'illusion aux autres Aurors il dit bien fort.

« -Miss Tonks je crois que vous ne vous sentez pas bien, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, dit l'Auror

-Merci, murmura-t-elle

-N'abandonne jamais tes croyances, ne doute jamais de ceux que tu aimes, pour ma part je trouve aussi que ce qu'il s'est passé il y'a douze ans est louche, je ne dirais rien à personne tu as ma parole, dit-il d'un ton plus doux et moins fort. »

Dora le remercia avec un beau sourire et sécha ses larmes. Elle rentra chez elle et marchait de manière distraite dans les rues de Londres, sans reconnaître le chien noir qui l'observait.

Sirius de son côté n'avait qu'un seul souhait depuis son évasion, vérifier si sa petite cousine poursuivait bien ses rêves, il ne chercha pas à entrer en contact avec elle, la voir ainsi lui suffisait et il commença sa longue cavale pour retrouver Peter Pettigrew.


	14. Chapitre 13 : Retrouvailles

Le destin est une chose assez bizarre pour les êtres humains. En effet, on ne se lève pas un matin en imaginant que l'on va rencontrer l'homme de sa vie. Non, on se lève et on fait sa journée comme d'habitude, avec le même ennui. Mais pour Nymphadora Tonks, cette journée s'annonçait déjà remplie d'émotions. Surtout lorsque le matin elle reçut cette lettre :

 _Ma chère cousine,_

 _Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il t'avait recruté pour l'Ordre du Phénix, je ne peux pas attendre la première réunion pour te revoir, c'est pour ça que je t'invite à dîner au Square Grimmaurd ce soir. Il y'aura les Weasley et un ami à moi._

 _Avec ma tendre affection,_

 _Ton cousin._

Elle n'avait pu contenir un cri de joie en lisant ces mots.

Tonks avait été diplômée comme Auror il y'avait maintenant un an, elle fournissait un travail de qualité et tout le monde le reconnaissait. Elle avait été aussi la seule à comprendre que quelque chose clochait avec Maugrey l'année passée, mais personne ne l'écoutait, sauf Dumbledore qui avait commencé à émettre des doutes quelques jours avant la découverte de la supercherie. Mais, Lord Voldemort était revenu et elle était aussi une des seules à croire en son retour. Il est donc normal que Dumbledore ait voulu la recruter et il ne regrettait pas son choix.

Quant à Dora, elle se sentait fière d'avoir été choisie pour se battre contre Voldemort, on lui faisait confiance et elle aimait ça. De plus, elle eut confirmation que son intuition concernant Sirius avait toujours été la bonne. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, pouvoir aller dans ses bras à nouveau.

Le soir venu elle transplana devant la maison, Dumbledore lui avait révélé le secret et elle savait donc l'emplacement. On lui avait donné comme consigne de ne pas frapper. Elle monta doucement le perron, cette porte la séparait de son cousin, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis quatorze ans.

De l'autre côté de la porte, il y'avait Remus et Sirius, qui attendaient tranquillement la jeune demoiselle. Sirius s'était fait tout beau pour l'occasion, Remus avait mis ses habits les moins abîmés.

« -Ça va nous faire du bien de la compagnie, dit Sirius.

-Tu as hâte de la revoir n'est-ce pas ? Elle a peut-être oublié qui tu étais ! plaisanta Remus.

-J'en doute, Dumbledore a dit qu'elle n'a jamais cessé de croire en mon innocence.

-Dire que même moi j'ai douté…

-Allez Remus ne fais pas cette tête, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu trouveras une jolie sorcière ! lui dit Sirius.

-Personne ne voudrait de moi. »

La porte s'ouvrir à ce moment laissant Dora entrer. Sirius se tenait dans le couloir, et Remus était sur la première marche de l'escalier. Les deux cousins se regardèrent longuement. Quatorze ans qu'ils ne s'étaient retrouvés face à face, de petite fille elle était devenue femme, ce qui émut profondément Sirius. De son côté Dora avait déjà les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait cette fameuse soirée en tête, elle pensait ne jamais le revoir et pourtant il était là devant elle. Il avait vieilli, mais elle s'en fichait, elle avait retrouvé son Sirius, celui qui la gardait, celui qu'elle ligotait à l'histoire, et celui avec lequel elle fêtait Halloween. Sans rien dire, Sirius, qui avait un large sourire ému, tendit ses bras. La jeune Auror alla pour répondre son étreinte mais trébucha sur le tapis. Heureusement Remus la rattrapa. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à présent mai ce qu'elle vit ses yeux. Des yeux d'un bleu profond, un regard doux et attentionné où pourtant derrière on voyait un homme qui souffre. Remus aussi fut captivé par les yeux de la jeune femme, lui, il y voyait de la joie de vivre, il fut aussi saisi par la gentillesse présente dans son regard. En bref les deux se regardaient dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce que Remus reprenne ses esprits et aida Dora à se redresser, celle-ci avait un peu rougi.

« -Tu ne m'avais pas menti Sirius, elle est maladroite ! dit Remus avec un rire que Dora trouvait craquant.

-C'est pire qu'avant je constate ! dit Sirius, encore ému. »

Et Sirius prit sa cousine dans ses bras un long moment. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent Dora fut la première à rompre le silence, ne pouvant retenir ses larmes.

« -Tu m'as manqué abruti ! Je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi ou à cette foutu soirée ! Merde Sirius je ne pensais jamais te revoir !

-Dora, je n'ai pensé qu'à deux personnes lors de ma captivité, toi et Harry, sèche tes larmes ma jolie, je suis là, dit Sirius d'un ton doux.

-Tu m'appelais mocheté avant…

-Je suis fier de toi ma cousine adorée, tu as réalisé ton rêve et tu es déjà une grande sorcière, pour une fois que tu as écouté ce que je t'ai dit, tu es apparemment pleine de joie de vivre et toujours aussi adorable, je suis très fier »

Pour seule réponse elle alla embrasser la joue de son cousin, comme il y'a quatorze ans. Remus était attendri par cette scène. Sirius se souvint enfin de la présence de son meilleur ami.

« -Remus je te présente ma cousine, Nymphadora Tonks, mais évite de l'appeler comme ça ! Dora, voici Remus Lupin !

-Ah c'est vous le loup garou j'avais vu votre nom dans la Gazette ! »

Elle lui fit un sourire adorable montrant qu'elle n'avait aucun jugement. Remus à son tour lui sourit.

« -C'est moi ! C'est joli comme prénom pourtant !

-Tu veux rire ? c'est laid ! s'indigna la jeune fille

-Laisse, c'est une tête de mule, renchérit Sirius, et si on allait se mettre dans la salle ? »

Les trois jeunes gens allèrent dans la salle à manger pour attendre leurs convives, Sirius était tout heureux pour la première fois depuis qu'il était là.

« -Comment vont tes parents ? demanda Sirius

-Très bien figure toi ! Tu leur manque aussi, répondit-elle.

-Au fait ma cousine j'adore ton look !

-Elle te ressemble, Sirius, avoua Lupin.

-C'est un modèle de référence le petit chien.

-Elle sait ? s'étonna Sirius.

-Oui je lui avais confié mes secrets. Dis-moi Dora, Fol Œil et Dumbledore n'arrêtent pas de me faire des éloges sur toi ! dit Sirius, très fier. »

Nymphadora rougit en entendant cela. Remus ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il trouvait ça craquant. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit d'un coup sur Maugrey, Dora ne l'avait pas vu depuis presque un an et fit un énorme sourire.

« -Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu me fais un câlin gamine, toi aussi tu m'as manqué ! dit l'Auror. »

Elle ne se fit pas prier et alla enlacer son mentor. Ce dernier alla s'asseoir rapidement, il était encore fatigué, elle s'assit à côté de Sirius et en face de Remus, ce qui ne déplut pas au loup garou. Les Weasley arrivèrent et Dora fut heureuse de revoir toute la petite famille. Seul Charlie manquait à l'appel. D'ailleurs, ils étaient redevenus de simples amis. Tout le monde prit placa à table.

« -Tonks ma chérie tu es si jolie ! dit

-Heu… Merci ? dit Tonks, un peu gênée

-Alors comme ça tu es une jeune Auror ? commença Remus qui voulait connaître cette jeune fille extravagante.

-Ouaip ! Une des seules femmes en Grande Bretagne et j'en suis fière !

-Elle a de quoi, malgré sa maladresse, elle est douée, son don est intéressant ! dit Maugrey.

-Son don ? demanda Remus.

-Je suis Metamorphomage de naissance, répondit Tonks.

-Oh Tonks montre nous ! dit Ginny qui se souvenait très bien de ses pouvoirs. »

Dora lui sourit et commença à montrer ses transformations, elle allait du nez de canard au nez de cochon et prenait toute sortes d'apparences farfelues. Sirius en était bouche bée.

« -Tu as tellement progressé…

-J'ai 22 ans maintenant hein ! rit-elle.

-C'est époustouflant, remarqua Remus, ce qui eut pour effet de faire bondir le cœur de la jeune femme. »

Sirius n'était pas bête et observait les comportements de sa cousine et de Remus, il sourit avec des idées derrière la tête.

« -Côté cœur tu en est ou, as-tu trouvé l'amour de ta vie ?

-Euh… Je n'ai eu aucune relation sérieuse depuis… quatre ans. Je n'ai que des histoires sans lendemain… Donc le grand amour tu vois je le cherche. »

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle regardait Remus à ce moment-là, lui l'observait avec attention. La présence de son ex belle famille semblait soudain la gêner. Mais les Weasley avaient bien compris que Charlie et Dora n'étaient pas faits l'un pour l'autre.

« -Tu vois Remus, les jeunes aussi sont célibataires ! dit Sirius.

-je te répète que je finirais ma vie seul, dit-il agacé.

-Ben pourquoi ? demanda Dora

-Parce que monsieur est un pauvre loup garou, un homme maudit que personne n'aime et que tout le monde fuit, dit Sirius à sa place.

-C'est stupide, regarde autour de cette table, personne te fuit, ta condition ne définit pas qui tu es, si une femme te fuit pour ça, alors elle n'est pas pour toi, dit Dora sérieusement en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Bien dit ! dit . »

Remus ne répondit rien, troublé par les paroles de la jeune Métamorphomage. Tout le monde commença à manger, Sirius et Maugrey parlaient avec . Pendant ce temps, Remus et Tonks se regardaient, tout le temps et se sourirent même lorsqu'ils se surprenaient à se regarder. Ils se plaisaient c'était évident. Et cela n'échappa à personne. L'heure tournait, Remus trouvait Dora captivante lorsqu'elle parlait, elle était pleine de joie de vivre et d'énergie, si bien que sa simple présence suffisait à lui faire garder le sourire pour la soirée. De son côté Dora était admirative de Remus lorsqu'il parlait de créatures des forces du mal, ou de défense, elle le trouvait fort intelligent et séduisant.

« -Tonks, tu devrais y aller, tu commences tôt demain, dit Maugrey.

-Je te raccompagnerais bien Doraaaa, mais je suis un peu bourré, dit Sirius, qui avait forcé sur le whisky.

-J'y vais, dit Lupin. »

Dora et Remus partirent à l'entrée de la maison

« -Eh bien je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré, Nymphadora, dit Remus en la défiant.

-Tu as de l'audace mon cher, dit Dora avec le même air de défi.

-Eh bien oui c'est vrai, je voulais savoir ce que tu allais faire.

-Ça ira pour cette fois !

-Et après ?

-Je te transformerais en loup garou ! »

Les deux éclatèrent de rire, pourtant Remus ne plaisantait plus beaucoup sur sa condition, seul Sirius arrivait à le faire sur ça.

« -Bonne nuit … Du coup on t'appelle Tonks ou Dora ? demanda Remus.

-Dora c'est pour certains privilégiés.

-Oh.

-Appelle moi Dora, bonne nuit ! »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et s'en alla dans la nuit.

Ce soir-là, le destin frappa pour Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks, en ce début d'été 1995, dans deux ans, ils seraient mariés.


	15. Chapitre 14 : Il n'est qu'un idiot

**Hollaaa oui j'ai publié genre 5 ou 6 chapitres d'un coup mais c'est parce que je publie essentiellement sur Wattpad alors j'avais oublié de mettre à jour ici ! alors j'espère que ces chapitres vous plaisent !**

Des sifflements, des bruits, de gros fracas, un cri déchirant et une voix qui lui suppliait de rester en vie. C'était à peu près ce que Nymphadora entendait lorsqu'elle émergea de son sommeil le lendemain de la bataille du département des Mystères.

L'année s'était pourtant bien écoulée, elle enchaînait avec ses missions pour le ministère ainsi que ses missions pour l'Ordre. Ces missions se déroulaient souvent avec la compagnie de Remus Lupin, au fil du temps les deux personnes finirent par tomber amoureux seulement le loup-garou refusait de se l'avouer lui-même, se considérant toujours comme maudit. La jeune fille lui avait avoyé ses sentiments la veille de la bataille de manière implicite, lui disant qu'il se plaignait trop pour voir de qui elle avait succombé. Par suite de cette phrase, il avait compris, mais ne pouvait pas lui répondre, il avait fait celui qui ne comprenait pas.

Quant à Sirius, elle s'en était rapprochée cette année, ils avaient retrouvé leur complicité qu'ils avaient mais dans une version plus poussée, son cousin savait parfaitement les sentiments de la jeune femme pour son meilleur ami. Ils avaient passés d'excellentes soirées à boire tous les deux, voire trois quand Remus le voulait bien. Dora avait été heureuse de pouvoir à nouveau parler à l'homme qu'elle admirait tant. Mais, les bonnes choses ne durent jamais et le destin frappa à nouveau.

La veille ils durent se rendre en urgence au Ministère car Harry était tombé dans le piège de Voldemort. S'en suivit une féroce bataille et Dora avait commencé à affronter sa tante, Bellatrix Lestrange. C'était un duel particulièrement violent, où la Mangemort prit l'avantage devant une Dora qui se défendait tant bien que mal mais un sortilège Doloris la fit tomber et dans sa chute elle se cogna la tête en plus de ses nombreuses blessures déjà infligées. C'est tout ce que se souvenait notre jeune Auror.

Actuellement, elle était allongée sur son lit à l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste et commençait à doucement reprendre conscience. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement, elle ne distinguait que des formes floues. IL fallut quelques minutes pour qu'elle reprenne totalement conscience et pour que sa vue s'accommode à nouveau. A cet instant, elle vit qui était à son chevet, il s'agissait de l'homme de tous ses désirs, Remus Lupin. Ce dernier paraissait encore plus vieux et fatigué que d'ordinaire.

« -Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? dit tout doucement la jeune fille.

-Dora tu es réveillée, j'ai eu si peur… Eh bien tu as affronté Bellatrix Lestrange, elle t'a lancé un Doloris et tu as fait une grosse chute, dit Remus d'un air attristé. »

Les évènements et son combat contre sa tante lui revinrent en mémoire et elle mit de côté le fait qu'elle avait avoué à Remus implicitement ses sentiments.

« -Ah. Et après ? demanda-t-elle, tu en fais une tête, qui est mort ? »

La jeune fille connaissait bien ce genre de regard, son père avait eu le même quand il lui avait annoncé la mort de sa grand-mère.

« -Quand elle en eut fini avec toi elle a trouvé une autre cible... Qu'elle a pris par surprise… ET par lâcheté…

-Abrège Remus, qui est mort ? demanda-t-elle agressivement d'un coup.

-C'est Sirius, elle lui a lancé le sortilège de mort et il est passé de l'autre côté de l'arcade, dit-il d'un ton effroyablement triste. »

Dora ferma doucement les yeux. Les mots résonnèrent dans sa tête « C'est Sirius », dans un écho déchirant à la fois pour son cœur et à la fois pour son esprit. Comment était-ce possible ? Son cousin avait pourtant résisté aux Détraqueurs, elle l'avait toujours pensé invincible, mais maintenant, il était mort, disparu à jamais. Avec Sirius, c'est une partie de son enfance qui s'écroula. Toutes ces après-midis, toutes ses soirées pleines de joie, ces années où elle l'attendait, ces magnifiques retrouvailles, c'était fini. Il ne serait jamais plus là à la faire monter sur son dos, à lui confier ses secrets, à l'encourager de suivre ses rêves.

Dora ne pleurait pas souvent devant les autres, c'était une femme forte mais cette nouvelle la déchira alors elle se laissa aller dans un véritable torrent de larmes. Remus était amoureux de la jeune femme, certes il voulait l'éloigner de lui car il se considérait mais là il la voyait dans son état le plus vulnérable, confronté à la même douleur que lui. Car oui, ils avaient tout les deux perdus un être qu'ils chérissaient. Alors Remus, mis de côté ses peurs et prit place à côté de la jeune femme pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il la berçait, la consolât, lui faisaient des petits bisous sur le haut du crâne, car il voulait que Nymphadora ne soit plus triste.

Une semaine passa, Dora était revenue vivre quelques temps chez ses parents (elle louait un studio près du Ministère depuis son diplôme). Elle n'avait fait que de rester au lit, de déprimer ou alors d'être dans les bras de son père ou de sa mère. Elle se sentait coupable, si elle avait résisté à sa tante, il serait encore là à rire, mais sa faiblesse l'avait tué en fin de compte. Ses parents avaient beau la rassurer, sa culpabilité la rongera toute sa vie. La veille elle avait reçu une lettre de Maugrey lui demandant des nouvelles et pour savoir si elle viendrait accueillir Harry à la sortie du train. Elle dit oui, car il fallait qu'elle parle à Remus une bonne fois pour toute.

Nymphadora se préparait devant son miroir dans sa chambre, elle avait réussi à redonner a couleur rose à ses cheveux mais c'était un rose assez terne. Son père passa dans le couloir.

« -Tu n'envisages pas de sortir ma puce ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Si je reste encore en convalescence je vais devenir dingue, pas à cause de vous hein, mais tu sais comment je suis, répondit la Métamorphomage.

-Tu te sens assez bien ?

-Je tiens debout, c'est déjà ça. »

Elle prit son sac puis fit un bisou sur la joue de son père et sortit de la maison. Elle transplana aux abirs de King's Cross Elle regretta bien vite, elle dut s'accrocher à une poubelle pour rester debout, ses douleurs recommencèrent à la lancer. Mais elle se redressa bien vite, hors de question de montrer une quelconque faiblesse. Elle rejoignit tout le monde sur le quai, avec un jean rapiécé et un t-shirt des Bizarr'Sister, on ne croyait pas qu'elle était en convalescence. Ceux qui étaient présents la regardait avec un mélange de joie de la voir bien, et de la compassion pour Sirius. Elle enlaça Maugrey.

« -Ravi de te voir en pleine forme gamine.

-Ce n'est pas le mot que j'emploierais, dit-elle, je n'arriverais jamais à regarder Harry dans les yeux.

-Tonks chérie, arrête de tout te reprocher, dit Mrs. Weasley

-Parlons d'autre chose, belle journée n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle avec le sourire.

Puis le train entra en gare et on accueillit les jeunes étudiants. Harry repartit avec les Dursley après une mise en garde de la part de Fol Œil et Lupin. Une fois tout le monde parti, Nymphadora retint Remus par le bras.

« -J'aimerais qu'on discute, dit-elle doucement.

-Oui ? De quoi ? demanda Lupin en le sachant très bien.

-De ce que j'ai dit l'autre jour, tu as compris de qui je voulais parler non ?

-Dora…

-Oui Remus, c'est de toi que je parle, c'est pour toi que j'ai succombé, c'est toi hante mes rêves les plus fous, c'est quand toi tu es là que mon cœur bat la chamade, c'est encore plus fort que tout ce que j'avais pu ressentir avant alors oui Remus Lupin, je suis dingue de toi, dit-elle en lui ouvrant son cœur.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu es triste à cause de Sirius, dit-il paniqué, il devait la repousser, elle ne devait pas gâcher sa vie à rester avec lui.

-C'est faux et tu le sais.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Je suis plus vieux, je ne suis qu'un loup-garou je suis donc un danger pour toi, je n'ai pas d'argent alors non Dora ce n'est pas possible. »

Dire cela déchirait le cœur du loup-garou car les mots de la jeune femme en face de lui sont ceux qu'ils rêvaient d'entendre. Nymphadora qui avait les nerfs qui lpachaient vite depuis une semaine avait déjà les larmes aux yeux.

« -Tu sais déjà que je m'en contrefiche de ça ! C'est justement comme ça que je t'aime ! Faut arrêter de penser que tu n'es qu'un monstre vu que pour moi et mon cœur tu es une sorte de prince charmant, tu es celui que j'aime !

-Je… Je ne ressens pas... La même chose pour toi…

-N'essaye pas de mentir pour m'éloigner je connais tes sentiments moi, ils se voient dans ton, regard et en plus Sirius m'a tout déballé le mois dernier j'ai juste été trop timide pour me déclarer ! Merde Remus pense à ton bonheur, je suis sûre qu'on aurait une belle histoire, je vais te sembler directe mais on est fait l'un pour l'autre, je t'aime à la folie. »

Ces mots firent bondir le cœur du Maraudeur qui prit sa Métamorphomage dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Ce baiser fut rempli de passion, et tout l'amour qu'il lui portait se ressentait. Jamais les deux n'avaient éprouvés autant de sensations lors d'un baiser. Pourtant, Nymphadora avait bien été folle amoureuse de Charlie. C'est ce qui arrive lorsqu'on est aux côtés de la personne qui est faite pour nous, l'amour intensifie tout. Remus rompit le baiser et regarda Dora dans les yeux avant de la lâcher et de la regarder d'un air vide.

« -Je ne peux pas, murmura-t-il »

Puis il s'en alla, laissant une pauvre Metamorphomage en mal d'amour, en plan comme ça.

La semaine qui suivit, elle n'eut aucune nouvelle, jusqu'à une réunion de l'Ordre tenue au Terrier. Ce fut Dumbledore qui annonça la nouvelle :

« -Remus est parti en mission d'infiltration parmi les loups-garous, il se peut que nous ne le voyions pas pendant quelques mois. »

Un violent accès de colère frappa Dora, elle se leva brusquement et balança son verre parterre avant de quitter la pièce de manière théâtrale, car elle comprit que Remus Lupin cherchait maintenant à la fuir.

En rentrant chez elle, elle constat l'horrible couleur que venait de prendre ses cheveux.


End file.
